Changed Reality
by EmberSun
Summary: In an attempt to keep the Boy Wonder and the Dark Knight from ever meeting the Light hires a villain by the name of Warp to keep them apart. When Warp changes history will Batman and the team be able to convince Richard Grayson to leave the family he always wanted and go back to the life of an orphan crime fighter? Or will he never remember the life he once had? Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! So I know that I have like 2 other chapter stories going on right now and I should really finish those, but I am just so excited for this story that I can't wait any longer!  
** **So this is a story I adopted from calonzo2. I have rewritten and edited the first 4 or 5 chapters so those updates will come weekly but after that I will try to update as I finish chapters. =)  
I really hope you all like this story. I would like to thank calonzo2 for coming up with this amazing idea and for letting me continue their story. **

**Prologue!**

* * *

Night covered Gotham City like a wall of darkness. The moon and stars were covered by a thick blanket of clouds. But just because it is night does not mean the city is asleep. Most nights it seems like half of Gotham is nocturnal. Among the citizens that move about the streets at night there are villains lurking in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike, and when they do there will be two heroes to stop them. Gotham City's Dark Knight and Boy Wonder.

* * *

Alfred could hear the sound of Bruce typing on the computers and Richard working on his bike as he made his way down to the Bat Cave. He could also hear Richard babbling on about stuff that happened at school, and it brought a slight smile to his face. Alfred walked over to the desk where Bruce was working and sent a fresh cup of coffee next to his Batman mask.

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce said without looking up from his work. Alfred could tell he was starting to get annoyed with Richard's constant talking.

"Of course sir." Alfred answered. He walked over to Dick and set a bottle of water down by the bike.

"Thanks Alfy!" Dick called from underneath his motorcycle.

"how do you say? No prob." Alfred said earning a laugh from the young boy. Dick had talked to Alfred about being more 'hip', but with his 'posh' british accent it didn't work quite right. Alfred left the room leaving a laughing Richard and smiling Bruce behind.

After a moment of silence Dick spoke. "So what you working on, Brucie?"

Bruce rolled his eyes at the improper grammar. "I'm just finishing the report for last night's mission."

The night before the two of them had stopped some of Black Mask's men from stealing an artifact from the Gotham Museum.

Robin had the bruises to prove it.

"I don't get why people would want to be criminals! It usually ends badly for them."

"Some people just don't want to work." Bruce picked up his coffee cup and turned in his chair to look at Dick.

"Well it seems to me that being a criminal is a lot more work than earning an honest living."

Bruce took a moment to just look at his son. he had grown so much since he took the boy in. Bruce didn't want to think about what would have happened if he did not adopt Dick. It would have been bad for the both of them.

Dick came out from under the bike. "Done!" He shouted in victory. He then grabbed his water bottle, when he looked up he saw Bruce looking at him with that strange fatherly smile he got every once in awhile.

"What?" Dick asked.

"Oh nothing." Bruce said and the smile disappeared as fast as it came.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "You get weirder every day." He said and took a drink from his bottle.

"With you around what else could happen?" Bruce said as he turned back to the computer.

"I'm not sure how to feel about that." Dick said.

'If I lost Dick nothing would be the same.' Bruce thought to himself. 'But that will never

happen.'

If only he knew what was coming.

* * *

 **So there you go! this chapter was just setting the feeling for the story.**  
 **I promise every chapter after this will be at least twice as long as this one was. =)**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope you will like the chapters to come!**  
 **Because this chapter is so short and nothing really happened I will have the next chapter up with in the next few days.**

 **I would like to apologize for any typos that I may have missed and for Bruce's OOCness.**

 **Please review and follow this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Holly peaches! I can't believe this story as gotten as many followers and favorites!  
** **I would like to thank Sevenise and the Guest for reviewing!**

 **well here is the next chapter! after this chapter i will be updating once a week until i run out of pre-written chapters. i hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own YJ or the story plot.**

* * *

"Batman and Robin have foiled our plans once again."

The Light was holding a meeting due to the recent failure, Black Mask had been hired to take a powerful artefact from the Gotham museum because they needed it for one of their future plans.

"Those two are getting extremely annoying!" one of the white figures on the screen said.

"There's not much we can do, we've tried killing them before but it never works, with their connections to the justice league."

"Deathstroke has even tried taking Robin on as an apprentice, but that little brat is too loyal to his mentor."

"That is a big part of the problem, their loyalty and love for one another. But it could also be the answer." One of the other figures on a screen pointed out.

"What do you mean?" One of the members inquired.

"Well, if there was only one of them then it would be simple to take out the other. They are lost without each other."

"We have already tried that!" one of them exclaimed with annoyance in their voice. "Ever since the bat got that brat it has been impossible to separate the two."

"I have already devised a plan on how to rid the bat of Robin, and that is why I have called in some good allies."

The big metal door on the far wall opened and two men stepped through. The two men walked to the middle of the room. They came into the light, revealing who they were.

An Asian-looking villain by the name of Warp dressed in a black leotard with gold gloves, boots, belt, vest, and helmet. He also had a mustache and a beard.

Standing right behind him was Deathstroke. He wore a black and orange armoured suit, along with a black and orange mask that only had one eye.

"I have hired Warp to deal with breaking up the partnership of Batman and Robin. He will go back in time to stop them from ever needing one another. Deathstroke has been hired to get Robin away from Batman long enough to start the process."

The light member spoke again, only this time it was directed towards Warp.

"You have two days to erase Robin from history."

Warp gave a small nod. "Well, shall we go then, Deathstroke?"

And with that the two of them left the room.

* * *

 _"I think we can call it a night, Robin."_ Batman told Robin over the com-link. _"Head back to the cave and I'll meet you there."_

"Got it." Robin answered.

He headed to the alley where he parked the R-Cycle in camouflage mode. He came to a stop at the edge of the building above the alley, feeling like something was wrong. You know that feeling you get when you think someone is there but you can't see anyone? Well, that is what Robin felt. He looked around but all he could see was shadows and an empty alley.

"That's… unsettling." he said softly to himself. He jumped down into the alley and mounted his bike and took one last look around the dark alley before speeding off.

He was a lot farther from one of the Batcave entrances than he thought, so Robin decided to pick up his speed to get there faster. He flew down the streets at top speed, weaving his way through traffic.

Because he was driving at such a fast speed, he didn't notice the bolts on the tires of the R-Cycle had started coming off. When he did realize what was happening it was too late. The tire flew off of the bike and into the traffic. Robin's eyes widened and he lost control of the motorcycle. He swerved and crashed into a brick wall of a building. Pain erupted in his side when the bike flipped and pinned him beneath it. He was still conscious and he knew that he had to contact batman. He lifted his hand to the com link in his ear, but before he could contact anyone, something hard made contact with the back of his head. Whatever it was, it hit with such great force that Robin's head slammed forward into the sidewalk. Everything went black.

* * *

Batman took a deep breath as he drove through a tunnel that led to the bat cave. It had been a long night, and Bruce couldn't wait to get some sleep. He parked the Bat-Car and jumped out. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that Robin's R-Cycle wasn't in its parking spot. Robin should have gotten there first because he was closer than Bruce was to the cave.

Bruce walked into the main room of the cave to see Alfred waiting for him.

"How was patrol, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"Fine, Alfred. Where's Dick?" he asked, coming up to the Batcomputer.

Alfred lifted an eyebrow "Wasn't he with you on patrol, sir?"

"I told him to come back to the cave - he should've been here by now."

"Perhaps he just ran into traffic sir, nothing to worry about." Alfred assured him, but he didn't sound convinced himself. That didn't help the bad feeling that was starting to grow in Bruce. He had a bad feeling that something had happened to Dick, like any protective father would. 'He's fine.' bruce told himself. 'No need to worry. You're being paranoid.'

just then Bruce's communicator went off. Bruce put his finger to the com in his ear.

"Batman." Bruce said in his Batman voice.

" _This is Commissioner Gordon_."

Batman had given a communicator to the commissioner so that Gordon could contact him in an emergency.

" _Batman, please tell me Robin is with you?"_

Now Bruce was really worried! "He's not. Why? What happened?"

 _"You'll wanna come down to check this out yourself. We're on 22nd street - there's been an accident."_

* * *

Robin could feel pain all over when he woke up. He had a horrible head ache, and every time he tried to open his eyes it only hurt more, so he took a moment to try and remember what happened. Driving to the batcave, everything was fine… then he crashed. How did he crash?

The memories came back all at once. He was driving to the batcave when the tire came off of the R-Cycle. He lost control and swerved, then the bike flipped and he crashed into a wall, and the bike landed on top of him. Well, that explains the intense pain in his side.

He tried to remember what happened next, but he couldn't find the memory in his mind. So he decided to try and open his eyes again.

When he opened them, pain shot up through his skull, but he did his best to ignore it. He looked around to see that he was in a warehouse and he was lying on his side next to some old boxes.

He thought he would be in the hospital or at the Batcave, if Batman had been contacted but, instead he found himself in a warehouse.

'How original' he thought to himself.

He looked around the warehouse and saw nothing but old crates. Not a person in sight. Robin wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

Robin groaned as he looked himself over. He had a few large scrapes and cuts all over his body, but what caught his attention was the large gash on his left side. That must have been from the motorcycle falling on him. The gash was bleeding pretty badly, and judging by the puddle of blood on the floor beneath him it had been bleeding for some time. He could feel blood dripping down his forehead.

Robin heard the sound of a door opening and looked up to see someone entering the warehouse.

"Deathstroke." Robin said when he recognized who it was.

"I see you remember me, Richard." Deathstroke said as he walked over to the teen on the floor.

"What do you want this time." Robin asked. He tried to get up to fight, but he couldn't. The pain in his side hindered him from moving from the floor. So he stayed where he was at, making himself vulnerable.

"I don't want anything. I was only hired to bring you here, but if you want to reconsider my previous offer..."

"No!" Dick gritted his teeth. He would never become this assassin's apprentice.

"Very well then."

"What did you bring me here for, Deathstroke? You know I won't be your apprentice."

"I am merely an accomplice of another." Deathstroke looked to where he had entered, making Robin look over too to see Warp enter.

He didn't recognize the man, but if he was working with Deathstroke then that meant that he wasn't one of the good guys.

"I guess I shall begin my work then." Warp said aloud.

"Yes. it's only a matter of time before the Bat finds us." Deathstroke told him, stepping aside.

Warp reached his hands for Robin, and on instinct he backed away. He didn't make it far however. His injuries sent shocks of pain up his body, and his back hit the wall behind him. Warp's hands grabbed Robin's head and Warp pressed his thumbs onto robin's forehead.

"Let's see how you began, shall we?"

His eyes began to glow white. Robin let out a shout. He could feel Warp digging into his mind. Robin's eyes begin to glow as well and he lets out another scream.

* * *

 **well that raps it up for this chapter. sorry if it is moving a little fast.**

 **I am sorry for any typos i may have missed.**

 **Please review/follow/favorite!**  
 **if you have questions please let me know!**

 **-Ember**

 **PS: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all! =) I am sorry that I didn't get a chapter up last week. My laptop was acting up, but I got a new laptop for Christmas! So now that i have a working laptop updates will come more regularly.  
Wow! I can not believe the attention this story has gotten! Thank you all so much! I will do more thank yous at the ending A/N.  
Now on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own YJ or the story idea.**

* * *

Batman jumped out of the bat-model and walked over to the crash site. The road had been blocked off by the police so the only people there besides him were the officers. Batman walked up to the crash.

The r-cycle was on the ground by a wall. The front of the bike was crushed and the were some stray bricks scattered around. The bike must have hit the wall. The back tire was missing. Batman looked around to see the tire about six feet away. It was shredded and pieces of it were lying further down the street.

"Batman."

He turned to greet the commissioner with a grunt.

"What happened?" He asked, walking over to the bike with Gordon following.

"From what we could gather, the tire came loose and Robin lost control of the bike and crashed." Gordon told him as they came to a stop next to the R-cycle.

Batman frowned. Robin had just finished working on the bike. There was no way he could have missed a loose tire. He crouched down next to the bike. Robin was obviously not there anymore, but a pool of blood was under the bike and on the seat. Due to the freshness of the blood he couldn't have been gone too long.

Commissioner Gordon spoke up. "This is his bike, right?"

Batman nodded giving him an answer.

"Is there any chance Robin wasn't the one driving?"

"No" Batman stood up. All Bat vehicles gave off an alert if they didn't recognize the driver. "Robin knows better than to leave his motorcycle unguarded."

"Then we gotta find him quickly. If he's losing as much blood as there is here then he can't last much longer." Gordon looked back over to Batman but he was already gone. "Figures." He muttered.

* * *

Batman ran across the rooftops pressing his com-link to try and contact Robin. He didn't expect to get an answer though. Whoever took him must have taken the com.

Batman knew that Robin was taken. If Robin was ever in a crash he knew better then to run, unless someone was after him. Which brought us back to the question; who took Robin?

Batman looked at the Holo-computer on his glove, and activated the tracker installed in Robin's belt. He smiled slightly when the tracker showed up at a warehouse a few blocks away. 'I'm coming Robin'

* * *

Warp shorted through robin's memories until he found what he was looking for.

"Ah, I see!" He said, his eyes still glowing and his hands still pressed firmly to Robin's head.  
"Now I know that you would come in contact with Batman no matter what, but I know just what to do to keep you from needing him." Warp removed his hands from the boy's head and both of their eyes stopped glowing.

Dick only groaned in response. He wasn't sure what Warp had done, but he had a massive headache because of it.

"Wh-What di-did you do to me?" Dick stuttered as his eyes began drooping.

"You will see soon enough, but after my work is done I'm sure you'll be much happier where you belong." Warp smiled down at the boy.

"Would you stop being cryptic and just do your job." Deathstroke growled. He was beginning to grow impatient. If they didn't work fast the Bat would catch up to them.

"Fine." Warp brought his hand to his chest where a device was secured. He set the time and date on the device. He was about to push a button when suddenly a crash came from one of the windows at the top of the warehouse. Batman dropped down by the far back wall.

"You're a little too late, Batman." Deathstroke told him, as Batman began to come towards him.

"What did you do to Robin?!" Batman growled, seeing Robin's now unconscious form on the ground by Warp.

"We haven't done anything to him… yet."

"Whatever you are going to do, you won't get away with it!" Batman growled, readying himself for the fight. He was only a few feet away from Deathstroke.

Deathstroke pulled a gun from his belt and pointed it at Robin who remained unmoving on the floor.

Batman stopped in his tracks. "Put down the gun, Deathstroke!" the anger in Batman's voice was deep. "You will not lay a hand on Robin!"

"Oh it's a little too late for that, Batman." Warp said.

Warp and Deathstroke looked at each other. Warp nodded.

"You might want to say your goodbyes to your little Robin." Warp laughed and pressed a button on the device that was on his chest causing a white void to open up behind him. There was a light coming from the void, and wind whipped through the room.

"Because soon he won't know you at all." Warp chuckled.

As soon as he stepped into the void white light filled the room. And Batman was knocked off his feet.

* * *

 _6 years before_

Warp stepped out of the void and looked around. He was right where he needed to be. Haley's International Traveling Circus in Gotham City on April 1st of 2009.

He teleported inside the circus to stand up in the rafters where he could see everything.

And sure enough, he had come to the correct point in time. From where he sat, Warp could see Tony Zucco disguised as a maintenance worker. He was unscrewing the bolts for the trapeze.

"This'll teach em not to mess with Zucco." Tony smirked taking the bolts in his hand and stood up. "Tonight is sure to be something shocking." He walked away from the trapeze and back out of the tent.

Once Warp saw the cost was clear he froze time and teleported over to the trapeze.

"We'll just have to fix this." He reversed the time on the trapeze, which caused the bolts to reappear.

"There. now Robin, the boy Wonder, shall never exist." He chuckled as he teleported away.

* * *

wayne manor:

Alfred was walking through the manor cleaning. Bruce had left about an hour ago to look at a crash. About 30 minutes ago he called to tell Alfred that it was Robin who crashed, and that he was missing.  
That was when he started cleaning. That is what he does when he gets worried.

Alfred picked up a $1,000 vase to dust it, when the lights began to flicker. He then felt as if something was passing through him. He gasped and the vase fell from his hand.

Then feeling was then gone.

"Oh my!" Alfred said looking at the glass on the floor. He bent down to pick up some of the glass, not noticing the dark hair boy disappearing from the pictures that hung in the hall nor did he remember him.

* * *

 **well there you go! I hope you all liked this chapter!  
I am sorry for any typos I may have missed and for the shortness of the chapters.**

 **Thank you time!**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed: Guest of Honor, RandomFangirl, calonzo2, Guest, and Sevenise. You guys are awesome!**

 **Thank you to all who Favorited: Angelcat8, CatDragonL16, Celesta621, Lala2010, Sevensie, aRobininflight, and .**

 **Thank you to y'alls who followed: A Small Voice, Angelcat8, Aquilla Blue, Celeste621, Comin2U, DaisyTheKitten, GalleonGirl07, Meirajen, Meireilles3, MrHateli, Nanna.M, NuclearRogue, PikaWings, RobinIsAstrous, Sevenise, Sissy54, SoulmateOfMusic, aRobininflight, ashes34, 512, rose and 10.**

 **Please review/favorite/follow!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **~Ember**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a fast update! I wanted to get one last update up here before 2016. =) Oh yeah! HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
I realize that these chapters are short, but updates are coming pretty fast. So the chapters will get longer, but for right now they will all be about this length.  
I hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ**

* * *

There was a loud beeping the echoed through the watch tower.

Most of the Justice League members and the team were there (they had only been given watchtower access a few days ago) when the computer started buzzing with the alert. Some of them to jumped at the sudden noise.

"What's going on?" Superman asked, flying up next to J'onn, who was on monitor duty.

"It seems there was just a massive power surge originating from Gotham City, the surge spread across the entire earth but it is gone now." He announced to all of the leagues and team members who were in the computer room.

"what caused the power surge?" flashed ask with a raised eyebrow.

"I do not know." J'onn told him. "the computer can't pick up the source of the surge or the effect it had."

"What do you think could have happened?" M'gann asked getting worried about her friend and his mentor, who lived in Gotham.

"Can't you contact Batman and ask, I mean he has to know what caused it since it is his city, right?" Conner asked.

"If this thing affected the entire earth then this has gotta be hardcore." Raquel commented.

"Why does the Dynamic Duo get the better missions?" Wally complained.

"Wally don't say that, they could be hurt!" Zatanna scolded.

"I'll try contacting Robin." Kaldur announced.

"Good idea." Artemis nodded.

Kaldur adjusted his com unit to the same frequency as Robin's com-link, but instead of getting a connection all he got was static

Kaldur raised an eyebrow. "It's not working."

"What?" Superman turned to him.

"I tried to contact Robin, but I'm only getting static." Kaldur explained, begging to get worried.

"That can't be good." Flash grimaced.

"Try contacting Batman then." Green Arrow added, walking into the room.

Superman pressed his com link and after a moment it connected.

"Batman do you copy?" there was no response. "Batman are you there?" But all he received was silence. "Batman please respond!" but again he got no answer.

"Ok now I'm getting worried."

"Maybe we should go check it out." Flash suggested.

"Batman doesn't like other heroes coming into his city." Green Arrow reminded them.

"Yeah but they could be in danger so that's a good enough reason for me." Superman responded. "I'll go on my own. I'll call if I need back up."

everyone agreed.

Superman traced the signal for Batman's com and then took the Zeta-tubes to Gotham.

* * *

"Ba… Batma… wake…"

The fog that surrounded Bruce's mind began to clear as words floated through the darkness.

"Batman wake up!"

Batman's eyes snapped open and he took in a sharp breath. He went to sit up but then a wave of dizziness swept over him, and strong hands were placed on his arm and back to help steady him.

When his vision cleared he was met with Superman kneeling beside him.

"What happened?" Batman asked shaking his head to clear the last of the fog.

"That's what I would like to know." Clark responded. "The Watchtower received a massive power surge alert originating from Gotham. We tried contacting you to see if you knew what happened but you weren't answering your com. I came here to check it out and that's when I found you. Robin isn't answering his com unit ether. "

when Batman heard his partners name the memories of the night's events came flooding back.

"Robin!" He was fully awake now looking around for his son "Where's Robin?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that." Clark answered.

"He was in here with me."

Clark got confused "There's no one else here."

Bruce's head snapped to the side to look where Robin had been, but there was no one there, even the blood was gone.

"Where's the blood?" Bruce asked.

"What?" Clark's frown deepened.

Batman was on his feet and over where Robin once was before Clark knew what was happening.

"Robin was here and there was blood but now it's gone." Bruce wasn't making any sense.

Superman walked over to him. "Batman what are you talking about? What happened?"

Batman turned to look at the blue dressed hero.

"Robin was on his way home from patrol when he crashed the R-cycle. He wasn't at the crash when I got there. I tracked him here to the warehouse. When I got here Deathstroke and some other villain, Warp, were here. They did something to Robin. One of them opened a portal and went through it… after that I don't remember what happened."

"The portal must have been the power surge we detected."

"They must have taken Robin through the portal." Batman said worried for his partner.

"How about we go back to the watchtower and we can use the scanners to find him." Clark suggested.

Batman hesitated before agreeing. He had to find Robin.

Warp's words ran through his mind. _'You might want to say your goodbye's to your little Robin…because soon he won't know you at all'._

He wasn't sure what that meant, but it can't be good.

* * *

Watchtower:

"Recognized Batman:0-1 Superman:0-2"

The computer announced and a moment later Batman and Superman materialized in the watchtower computer room. All heads turned to look at them with confused and worried expressions when Robin's name wasn't announced.

"Where's Rob?" Wally asked when his best friend didn't step through the transporter.

"Missing." Was all Batman said, as he walked past the young heroes and over to the computer, to start the search from Robin.

"Robin is missing?!" Zatanna asked, shocked and worried for her boyfriend.

"Yes." When Batman gave no further explanation everyone looked to Superman.

"Robin was in a crash on his way home from patrol." Some of the heroes in the room gasped. Superman continued before anyone could say anything.

"He was taken by two villains, Deathstroke and Warp. Batman tracked them down to a warehouse. Before Batman could get to him one of the villains, Warp, opened a portal. Batman was knocked out and when he woke up Robin was gone. We believe the portal is what caused the power surge."

"Warp?" Kaldur lifted an eyebrow. "I've never heard of someone with that name."

"I think I know who you're talking about." Green Lantern announced drawing everyone's attention. "What did he look like?" Green lantern asked Batman, who's back was to everyone as he typed furiously on the computer.

"Average height, dark hair, gray suit, had a device on his chest that he used to open the portal."

Hal sighed. "Then it probably is him. I might have encountered this Warp once in the past, Warp is a very special type of villain because he has only appeared a handful of times in our timeline."

"Timeline?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, Warp is a time traveling villain, he has the power to go to the past, present, and future at will." Hal explained. "He probably did something to change the timeline."

"Wow that sounds so cool!" Wally smiled causing some of them to glare. "Sorry but you have to admit that is pretty neat right?"

"If what you say is true about Warp then what could he have done with Robin?" M'gann asked.

"Well, Warp could have done anything with Robin if he caused him to suddenly vanish like this, he has the power to go back to the past remember." Hal told them.

"Meaning Warp could have interfered in a mission and killed him." Conner thought out loud. Wally paled.

"He didn't kill Robin." Batman said, and all the head turned to him.

"How do you know?" Flash asked as Batman walked to the zeta beam.

"Because Robin never existed."

there was a flash of light as batman stepped through the transporter, leaving a group of shocked heroes behind.

* * *

 **Alright so there you go! I hope you guys liked it. =)  
Sorry it is short! the next chapter will be longer... I think. **

**I am sorry for any typos I may have missed.**

 **I don't have the time right now to go through and thank everyone, but thank you to all who reviewed/favorited/followed.  
I will get another update up as soon as I can. =) **

**Have a happy new years eve!**

 **~Ember.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't get a chapter up last week. The first week of school and it sucks! So here is the chapter and if any updates are late it will be blamed on school. =) I hope you all like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own YJ**

* * *

"WHAT?!" Everyone said at once.

"What does he mean Robin never existed?" Wonder woman yelled.

"Look at this." Green arrow pointed to the computer where Batman had been working. There was a window up with the words 'Match for Robin not found'.

"Oh my gosh." Zatanna gasped. M'ggan put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry… I'm sure he is ok."

"How can he be ok? He doesn't exist!" Zatanna shouted.

"There would have to be some sign that there was a hero named Robin and there's obviously no information 'bout him in the media." Raquel almost shouted.

"Well Robin doesn't exist, but that doesn't mean his secret identity doesn't exist." Wally said, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"What if Warp caused him to never be born?" Zatanna asked her eyes widening.

"We would have to look up his birth certificate to make sure he was really born, but shouldn't Batman know if his own son was ever born?" Wally asked.

That comment shocked an idea into Clark's mind. If it was true that Dick had never met Bruce and this Warp had the ability to travel back in time could that mean Dick was back at the Haley's Circus?! But Dick wasn't able to stay with the circus, the only way he could would be if...

"I need to get back to Batman!"

Leaving the team and the League dumbfounded.

* * *

Bruce ran into the Batcave, his cowl pulled down. "Alfred!" When the old butler didn't answer he called again. "Alfred!"

The butler appeared in the doorway.

"Master Bruce, what is the matter?" He asked worriedly.

"Alfred, where's Dick?" Bruce asked hurriedly.

The British man raised an eyebrow. "Sir?"

Bruce sighed impatiently. "Alfred, where is Richard?"

"Sir, I do not know who you are referring to?"

Bruce's eyes widened. "Alfred if you are joking it's not funny!"

"I don't joke sir," Alfred said seriously. "Now who is this Richard?"

"Richard john Grayson, my adopted son!" Bruce practically yelled.

Alfred's face began to get worried. "Sir there has been no one living here besides the two of us since your parents died." That comment surprised Bruce. Soon he won't know you at all. No.

"Master bruce did you hit your head on patrol?" Alfred asked worriedly.

Bruce shook his head.

"No Alfred. That will be all thank you, you may go now." Alfred narrowed his eyes, but reluctantly left.

Bruce looked around the cave, and sure enough, there were no signs of Robin.

He ran to the elevator and quickly changed as the elevator took him to the top floor of the manor.

He ran to Dicks room. He opened the door and was met with a perfectly tidy guest room, all of Dick's belongings were gone.

He turned and ran to his office, taking note of the fact that all the pictures of Dick were no longer on the walls, and began pulling papers out of the desk. He hoped he was wrong.

"No no no no," He mumbled to himself. He couldn't find it! He couldn't find Dick's adoption papers!

"No!" He fell back into his chair. This couldn't be happening! He couldn't be gone!

He couldn't.

* * *

Bruce was searching through the CPS system for any sign of Richard Grayson, but so far there was no one under that name in the system. Was Richard's social worker even worse in this altered timeline that she didn't even bother to put his name in the system?

Maybe he was still in the detention center. Bruce prayed that wasn't the case.

Bruce hopes that maybe the watchtower computer was wrong, even though he knows it's impossible. He and Dick had designed the system themselves.

If Robin did exist he would have tried contacting him by now, or he could have at least set off the emergency signal installed in his utility belt. Bruce also has been monitoring all the Zeta-tubes for any sign that: Robin B-01 used them, but there was nothing.

Suddenly the Batcave Zeta-tube lit up behind him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

RECOGNIZED: SUPERMAN 02

"What is it, Clark?" Bruce asked, not looking up from the Batcave computer. "I'm a little busy right now!"

Clark quickly came up to him "Have you tried looking into The Flying Grayson's, Bruce?"

Bruce looked at him like he was stupid. "No, Dick's family died 6 years ago. You know that Clark."

"Yes but Hail said that Warp is a time traveler. He has the ability to go back in time, so he could have stopped that accident from happening." Clark explained hurriedly.

Bruce's eyes widened at the new realization and quickly turned back to the Batcomputer, typing in The Flying Grayson's. Why hadn't he thought of that!

Bruce and Clark waited anxiously for the results to come up.

Bruce knew it was wrong but he hoped that Dick's family was still dead. But his hopes weren't granted when files from this year came up with newspapers articles of The Flying Grayson's amazing performances around the world from Haley's International Traveling Circus.

A photo from a recent performance came up at the beginning of the portfolio of The Grayson Family up on the trapeze waving to the crowd below them.

Bruce looked immediately to his (or not anymore) son standing between his birth parents with a bright smile on his face. Richard looked happier than he ever did with him.

Clark sensed Bruce's discomfort and placed a hand on his shoulder. "At least we know he's safe."

"His family isn't supposed to be alive Clark." Bruce looked to the rest of the family in the picture, John and Mary Grayson, Dick's parents, Rick and Karla Grayson, Uncle and Aunt, and Charlie Grayson, cousin. They were all alive and healthy.

"Maybe Dick remembers too Bruce, The team, The League, You and Alfred all remember he's Robin so he obviously has to know, he's probably been trying to find some way to contact you."

"Alfred doesn't remember." Bruce frowned, but he still felt a surge of hope that Dick might still remember him. But just as soon as that hope arose it was shoved back down, Warp's words still haunting his thoughts 'He won't know you at all'.

"We need to know where Haley's Circus is performing next." Bruce began looking into Haley's tour destinations.

"Should we send the team to investigate?" Clark asked. Robin is, well was, their teammate, they should be allowed to help.

Bruce paused his typing for a moment to think. then answers.

"Yes. Bruce Wayne can donate to the Circus and go to their next performance. We will go in civilian clothes, all of us will keep an eye out, see if Dick recognizes any of us." Normally batman would have refused help, but if it turns out that Dick doesn't remember maybe seeing more familiar faces would help jog his memory.

"The circus is performing in D.C tomorrow night." Bruce announced.

"Batman, you do realize that by allowing the team to come they will need to know Robin's I.D." Clark said.

Bruce just gave a nod of his head and continued to type on the computer.

"I'll be sure to tell the team to keep an eye on Dick Grayson." And with that Clark turned and headed back to the Zeta-tube.

* * *

 **Well there you go! Sorry it is short. I'm tired and that is all I got for now. =P**

 **I hope you all liked it! I am sorry for any typos I may have missed and I am sorry if anyone was ooc.** **  
**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed! I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3**

 **Please review! The more reviews I get to sooner I update!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Ember**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey all! Well here is the next chapter! This chapter is about twice as long as the others so I hope it is a good length for you guys. I can't believe the response this story has gotten! =D It's awesome!  
** **In this chapter we get to see Dick with his family at the circus! This is when the real fun begins! So I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

"ACHOO!" Dick sneezed.

"Are you catching a cold?" Charlie, Dicks older cousin asked. The two of them were on their way from the dining cart to their family's trailer.

the circus train was currently traveling from Atlanta, where they had just performed, to D.C, where they are performing next.

"Nah I feel just fine." Dick tells charlie, as he wipes his nose.

"Someone must be talking about you then." Charlie smirks.

Dick gave a short laugh. "Well we did just perform, people are probably still talking about the _amazing_ Flying Graysons."

"Probably, have you finally gotten rid of that headache you had a few hours ago?"

"Mostly." Dick lied, his head was still pounding and he had the feeling he was forgetting something, but he wasn't sure what.

Charlie just gave him a quizzical look.

"Hey Mom." Dick greeted his mother with a smile, as they walked into the family trailer.

"Hi honey." she smiled at the two of them. "you two were in the dining car for a long time."

"What, were growing boys! we need the extra food!" Charlie smiled.

"Speak for yourself" Dick muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Now Dick even teenagers need a healthy three meals a day" John told him.

"Eh" he shrugged "I just don't get hungry as often as Charlie does, I can't help it"

"I really don't get that." Dick's aunt Karla thought aloud. "you used to eat a lot when you were little but now you barely eat at all, just enough to keep you going." Karla looked at him worriedly.

Dick hated it when he worried them.

"I'm sure it's just a stage." Rick assured her.

before Karla could say anything more charlie spoke up.

"Hey look it's one of those heroes on the news." Charlie pointed to the TV on the countertop of the small kitchen. Dick glanced over to see which one it was this time.

"Oh it's just another repeat." Charlie groaned.

on the tv screen there was a news lady standing in front of a building, there were police behind her, and there was a picture of Batman in the top corner of the screen.

 _"This was the scene from a few days ago when a priceless artifact was stolen from the Gotham museum. witnesses say that batman was here, but was outnumbered. there has been no word from the GCPD on the matted, and no coment from the Justice League."_

"you know what batman needs?" charlie asked, but didn't give any time for someone to answer. "a partner."

at that comment another wave of pain hit Dick and his hand went to his head as he grabbed onto the kitchen chair to stable himself.

"you alright Richard?" his mother asked, worry in her voice.

then the pain was gone, just a dull thump in the back of his head. he blinked a few times.

"yeah I'm fine, just tired."

"anyway." Charlie continued talking, even though the adults eyes lingered on Dick.

"I think I would be the perfect partner!" that earned him a snort from Dick. Charlie glared at him but kept talking.

"It would be really awesome to get to meet with the Justice League though right? They're the strongest people in the world it sucks that were never in town long enough to meet up with them"

"Why are you so interested in heroes?" Dick lifted an eyebrow.

"You aren't?"

"Not really, I mean they are cool but…"

"Are you sure were related?" Charlie joked.

* * *

The Light was holding another meeting to discuss the advantages they had now that Robin was out of the picture.

Black Mask had managed to make off with artifact from the Gotham Museum.

"It seems that without Robin Batman cannot function as best he could with the extra help." One of the glowing faces on the screen said.

"Good Job Warp." Another congratulated.

"Thank you" Warp smiled standing on the platform in the middle of all the screens.

"And you are 100% sure that Robin will never come in contact with Batman?"

"Yes. I made sure to completely erase his memory of any of his adventures he had as The Boy Wonder, he doesn't remember a thing."

"But what about the other heroes that are close to Robin? surely if they notice he is missing they will look into it."

"If they were anywhere on planet Earth they do not remember." Warp assured them.

"And Batman does not remember either?"

Warps eyes widened. Had he erased Batman's memories? If he had been close enough to the portal it was possible he wasn't affected! He should have double checked!

when warp didn't say anything the Light had their answer.

"Imbecile!" One of them shouted.

"Well you only ordered me specifically to make sure Robin never existed, I did that!"

"Yes but he could still become Robin if Batman comes and confronts him about it!"

"Can't you simply reverse time and erase Batman's memories?"

"In order to do that I would need to be close enough to touch him without him fighting back." Warp told them. "It is impossible to get close enough to Batman without him fighting back."

"Great!"

"Now, Now there's no need to panic members of the Light." One of the screens spoke

"If it is true that Robin is no longer a crime fighter then he is surely defenseless we can just kill him before Batman has a chance to influence him."

"But none of us know who Robin really is!"

"Surely you know Warp, do you have the means to kill Robin?"

"Yes." Warp answered.

"Well then you are hired for your second task."

* * *

"Were going to a circus?" Wally lifted an eyebrow.

Superman had called them to the mission room to give them an update on Robin.

"Why would we go there? we have more important things to worry about don't we?" Artemis accused.

"It's because we found Robin." Superman told them.

"Really is he alright?" Zatanna smiled.

"As far as we can tell yes." Superman answered.

"What do you mean?" Kaldur frowned.

"Robin isn't with us, but we know where he is."

"Then why are we just sitting around here?" Conner asked.

"I'll explain everything if you will just give me a moment." Superman said, somewhat impatiently, when no one said anything he continued.

"You all Remember Green Lantern telling us about the villain Warp?"

"The time traveler, right?" M'gann asked.

"Yes." Superman nodded.

"So what happened to him?" Raquel asked.

"We have concluded that Warp has altered Robin's past so that he would never become a hero." Superman told them "Warp also told Batman that it is possible Robin doesn't even remember anything that has to do with Batman or any of us."

"B-But isn't Batman his father?" Zatanna asked confused.

"No" Superman said, and everyone's confused expressions deepened.

"Robin is or was Batman's adopted son. He took Robin in after his family was murdered 6 years ago. Robin wanted justice for his family, so he took on the role of a hero and joined Batman. Warp has changed Robin's time line so that his family never died, therefore he never need to become a hero." Superman finished.

There was a shocked silence for a few moments before Connor spoke.

"Isn't this in a way a good thing?" When everyone looked at him like he was crazy he added, "I mean his family was dead but now they're alive, so shouldn't that be a good thing?"

"yes, but Robin saved many people as a hero. If he never became a hero then hundreds of other people would have died." Superman told them. "now There is a possibility that Robin could remember us." Superman assured them. "Which is why we are sending the team to try and confront him, see if he recognizes you."

"Ok so where is he?" Wally asked feeling a bit hasty to see his best friend.

"Robin's real name is Richard G. Wayne. Though since he was never adopted that makes him Richard Grayson." Superman explained.

"Wait Richard Grayson?" Artemis spoke up, shocked. "He goes to school with me! But wait if he's Robin doesn't that make Batman Bruce Wayne?" the team members who knew who the famous billionaire was were pretty shocked while those who didn't were just surprised that they learned of Batman and Robin's true identity.

"Yes" Batman said as he entered the room and removed his cowl. "As Superman was saying, Robin's real name is Richard Grayson, and because his family is still alive that means he is still a circus performer."

"A circus performer?" Zatanna asked surprised.

"Richard was originally a trapeze artist with the rest of his family. They're called The Flying Graysons, apart of Haley's International Traveling Circus." Explained.

"Haley's?" M'ggan thought aloud, remembering the mission Robin took them on to haley's cuircus.

"So we are going to one of their shows to confront Ro-Richard?" Kaldur asked.

"Yes, I will be going as well as Bruce Wayne to make sure nothing goes wrong." Truth was Bruce just wanted to his son, to make sure he was alright. And if Richard did remember he could be there to explain the situation.

"Where are they performing next?" Wally asked excitedly.

"In Washington D.C."

* * *

The Next Morning:

"Boys, it's wake up time!" Mary says in a very loud voice as she pushes open the curtains to the small bedroom belonging to Dick and Charlie. All she received were groans. Charlie rolled over on the bottom bunk to face the wall, and on the top bunk Dick hid under the covers, trying to hide from the sunlight.

Mary frowned seeing the boys weren't getting up. They had a show to do tonight and they needed to practice their routine.

"Karla's making Pancakes and bacon." she said in a sing song voice.

"I'll live without food for one morning." Charlie muttered, shifting into a more comfortable position.

Mary huffed, shifted her weight to her left foot and putting her hands on her hips. she turned her eyes to her son who was hiding under the covers on the top bunk. she tried to think of something that would get Dick out of bed since he wasn't much for food.

"Dick if you don't get up we're going to have to start practice without you."

"No, I'm up!" Dick jumped out of bed landing next to his smirking mother.

"That's the spirit."

"Let's go then." Dick began walking to the door, but Mary grabbed his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"Get your cousin up for me, ok?" She smiled.

"Can do." He whispered back, letting his mom walk out of the trailer.

The Grayson Family had a total of two trailers for themselves. The first cart was for their living area such like the living room, dining room, Kitchen. And the second was for the bedrooms.

Dick turned back to his cousin and smirked leaving the room and going down to the bathroom. he got a small bucket out of the cabinet and filling it with water. Going back to the room he saw Charlie still hadn't moved.

'Bad move' he thought.

"Charlie it's time to get up, the early bird catches the worm you know!"

All he received was a groan.

"Charlie!" He yelled into his ear.

Charlie pulled the cover over his head and cover his ears with his hands.

Dick shook his head and turned to the buck sitting on the small dresser behind him where he had set it. He picked it up holding it by the bottom and the handle.

"This is your last chance Charlie" he warned.

"Or what?" he challenged from under the blanket.

"3" Dick started but Charlie ignored him

"….2"

Charlie felt something cold drop onto his head and it made him shudder. "what the-" he began to question but was cut off by Dick's shout.

"….1!"

* * *

Mary, John, Rick and Karla were enjoying their breakfast in their small kitchen when they heard a scream come from the bedrooms, or more specifically Charlie's scream.

"What was that?" Karla asked worried.

"Oh Dick's just waking up your son." John smiled, taking another bite of his eggs.

They then heard the sound of Dick's laughter and the bedroom trailer door opening.

"I'm gonna get you for this Richard!" You could tell Charlie was not happy by the way he used dick's real name.

"You're gonna have to catch me first!" Dick yelled back running onto the circus grounds.

The grown-ups looked out the window to see Dick laughing and running from a soaking wet Charlie.

"Shouldn't you go stop them?" Mary asked.

"Why?" Rick smiled at their antics, but stopped when Karla glared at him. "Alright come on John." Rick sighed, setting down his fork.

The two Grayson men got up and ran out to catch their sons,the boys were much faster than they gave them credit for.

Charlie had managed to tackle Dick by the time John and Rick had caught up with them.

Charlie had begun tickling Dick to the point where his eyes were tearing up.

"I give up! I give up!" Dick yelled while laughing.

"You'll have to pay for my new bed." He continued to tickle him.

"I don't have any money!"

"Alright boys that's enough." Rick came up to them and pulled Charlie off of his younger cousin.

John offered Dick a hand and he accepted it allowing his father to pull him to his feet.

"Great you got me wet too!" Dick winned, looked down to his wet pajamas, a pair of gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

"You deserve it for getting me wet in the first place." Charlie smirked crossing his arms.

"You'll dry." Dick rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"You two certainly are lively this morning."

The four of them turned to see Jack Haley walking up to them.

"Hey Pops!" Dick smiled greeting the older man.

"Why are the both of you all wet?" Haley looked at their drenched clothes.

Dick and Charlie looked down to their clothes to see a puddle of water forming underneath them.

"Charlie's wakeup call." Dick smirked.

"Ha!" Charlie huffed.

"Is there something you wanted Haley?" John smiled.

"Well I was actually coming to your trailer, to tell you some news about tonight's show."

"Is something wrong?" Charlie asked.

"No, I was going to tell you that we are going to have a VIP here tonight." Haley explained.

"Really who?" Rick asked curiously.

"It's Bruce Wayne." Haley told them.

"Who's he?" Dick asked.

"And you're supposed to be the smart one." Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Hey I'm still smarter than you." Dick defended himself.

"Sure you are." Charlie rubbed his head.

Dick just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, Bruce Wayne is a famous billionaire from Gotham City. He says he is on a business trip here to D.C and heard that we were in town, so decided to come see the show. He has even decided to donate some money to the circus."

"Wow." Rick seemed surprised.

"A Billionaire has to have a lot of money." Charlie thought.

"yeah that's why they're called a Billionaire." Dick said in a 'yeah duh' voice.

"I wonder what it's like to live that kind of life." Charlie ignored dicks comment.

"We'll be sure to put on our best show, as a thank you to him, Mr. Haley." John assured him.

"I don't expect anything but the best." He nodded and smiled as he walked away.

"You two better go get into some dry clothes and eat breakfast, so that we can start practice." Rick told the boys.

"Race you there!" Charlie ran off.

"Hey no fair!" Dick ran after him.

* * *

 **Well there you go! =) I hope everyone liked it! If you didn't please let me know.  
I am sorry for any typos I may have missed.**  
 **Thank you to every one you favorited/followed/reviewed. I'm not going to go through the list and thank everyone who did all those things because I don't have enough time and I want to get this chapter up as soon as possible.**  
 **Also school is getting pretty intense, so I may not be able to update every week, but I will try not to go two weeks without an update.**

 **Well I think that is all for now. Once again I hope you all liked it. Please review and let me know what you thought. The more reviews I get the sooner I update!**

 **Thank for reading!**  
 **~Ember**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated for a while. Life caught up with me and I completely blanked on updating anything. This chapter is a good sized one so I hope that makes up for the wait.  
** **  
Also, In this chapter, it mentions that Dick has an accent. I did some research and Romanian accents sound a lot like Russian accents. I thought science did still lived with his family and they all had accents he would still speak in one.  
**

 **I think that is everything so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own YJ.**

* * *

"So what should we do for the show tonight?" Mary asked as all of them walked into the tent to practice their routine.

"Well he is a person like the rest of us just because he's a billionaire doesn't mean we should treat him any differently." Rick told them.

"I bet he gets that a lot." Karla thought.

"What?" John asked.

"Getting special treatment because of his status, he probably wants to be treated like an ordinary person right?" Karla said.

"So we should put on the most boring act ever?" Charlie lifted an eyebrow.

"No, I'm just saying we shouldn't overwork ourselves just to please one man." karla told her son.

"How about we do the same routine we did in Vegas the last time we were there, that one was pretty cool." Dick thought back to that performance and it certainly gave him an adrenaline rush just thinking about it.

"We were all pretty beat afterward. " Charlie thought back to how tired he was after they performed.

"I like it, Dick, it's been a long time since we did that routine. what do you say everyone want to do that one?" John asked the rest of the Grayson's.

"That would require a lot of fire." Rick crossed his arms.

"Were the best acrobats in the world aren't we?" Dick urged them.

"When you put it that way then I agree." Mary smiled.

"Alright, I'm on board too." Karla smiled.

"Sure why not?" Charlie shrugged.

"We better get everything prepped then." John began walking to the trapeze supplies.

Dick was happy that they had agreed with him on that Vegas Routine. that would certainly impress everyone in the audience tonight and like every finale since he was 12 he got the best move.

he followed his family to the trapeze when out of the corner of his eyes he saw a figure dressed in black and gold sitting on the bleachers of the audience. It took a moment for the image registered in his mind and he turned to the bleachers to get a better look only to see no one was there. he looked around the tent to see if anyone was dressed like that, but there were only a few other people practicing their routines.

Dick's brow furrowed.

"Dick are you alright?" Mary called him seeing the confused look on his face.

"Huh?" Dick turned to her. "Oh I'm fine mom." he smiled and continued to follow them. 'Must have been seeing things.'

Later that night the team arrived at the fairgrounds of Haley's Circus, Bruce had bought them all tickets. all of them were dressed in their civilian clothes so they wouldn't attract attention.

"So this is where Robin grew up?" Zatanna looked around seeing all of the balloons, Clowns, animals, children, and other festivities.

"Looks like a fun place to be." M'gann looked around at all the laughing and smiling people.

"the show starts in a few minutes." Kaldur looked at his watch.

"If Robin is here where do you think he would be?" Conner asked looking around for any teenagers that looked like his friend.

"Probably backstage with all the other performers." Raquel told him.

"Well, we should head to our seats anyway, by the time we get there we the show should be starting." Wally told them, and they all nodded.

the group walked into the big top and found their seats.

All the bleachers were filled with people. if you hadn't bought your tickets in advance you wouldn't be able to get in.

"they must be pretty good if all these people came." Zatanna thought aloud.

"yeah." Wally agreed.

The lights dimmed and everyone settled in their seats to watch.

then there was a flash of lights and smoke and the ringmaster appeared in the center ring. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Children of all ages. Welcome of Haley's International Traveling Circus, The grandest show on earth!"

the crowd cheered.

"Before we begin how's about a round of applause for tonight's generous benefactor, All the way from Gotham City give it up for Bruce Wayne!"

The team looked over when the spotlight came over Bruce Wayne sitting in one of the best seats in the house, he got up from his chair to wave to the people before sitting back down and the spotlight came back over Haley.

The entire show Bruce waited for the final act to come out which he knew was The Flying Grayson's, given that they were the best act of the circus. the acts were all very good like the time he had come to the circus the night of the accident. Sure Bruce had brought Dick back to the circus whenever they were in Gotham to visit his old family but they never stayed to watch the show.

Every so often during the show, Bruce looked over to the curtains leading backstage to see if Dick would come out just to watch the show himself before their act went on, but Dick didn't so much as even poke his head out.

But finally after what seemed like centuries the finale was here.

"And now Ladies and Gentlemen, high above the center ring for a dazzling display of the world's most famous and talented aerialists. Tonight performing their death defying act without a safety net, The Fearless Flying Grayson's!" Haley announced his most famous act.

spotlights switched on drawing the audience's attention to the 6 people on the platforms.

the family of acrobats waved to the audience below, as the crowd cheered.

there were 3 Grayson's on each of the two platforms on both sides of the trapeze.

Bruce was finally able to see his adoptive son up on the platform of the trapeze. he saw Dick smiling with his family and waving to the crowd below.

He felt some relief wash over him to know that his son was alright it didn't seem that he was in any way injured or hurt.

He looked so happy up there with his family.

"they will be performing their death defying act above a flaming net of fire!"

once Haley said that a net that was about 30 feet below the trapeze lit up in flames, at the same time fire shot up out of various spots around the ring. and the crowd went wild.

The nets of fire below the trapeze unsettled Bruce a little bit, he knew Dick was a professional at his acrobatics and he had 6 more years under his belt that he didn't have before so he wouldn't fall. But if there was a chance that Dick could fall then he would likely not survive!

Like every performance, Dick felt a rush of excitement run through him as he waved to the crowds. he couldn't wait to get the show started! once they were done waving he turned to the bowl of chalk dust and put some on his hands. they had to put chalk dust on their hands to make sure their hands didn't become sweaty from the fire.

John and Rick went first onto the trapeze making sure to sit upside down holding the trapeze bars between their knees.

"introducing John and Rick Grayson, the original Grayson brothers!" Haley introduced.

as John and Rick swung back their wives jumped off the platforms and took their husband's hands.

"and here is Mary and Karla!"

The women let go mid swing and did a flip in the air to switch places. The crowd when the men caught the women from the air.

Once the women were back on the platforms it was Dick's and Charlie's turn. Dick backed up a little on the platform so he would be able to get a bit of a running start. He needs to make sure he jumped out far enough.

Dick and charlie prepped, waiting for their dad's to come back around.

Once Dick saw his father was close enough he ran to the edge of the platform and jumped off.

"And last but not least Charlie and Richard!"

Both boys did a somersault in the air before their dads caught them by the ankles.

Once again John and Rick let them go mid swing. The boys high-fived as they pass each other. The crowd cheered yet again.

Then their uncles caught them and they landed on the platform.

Now that all the introductions were done the real fun could start.

The team was impressed by the daredevil act of The Flying Grayson. They did their flips and catches with such grace there wasn't a single slip up that they could place.

"They're really good." Zatanna commented seeing the Grayson's flip from bar to bar.

"They are amazing!" Raquel shouted over the noise.

"This act has me so on edge." Kaldur thought "One slip up and they could fall to their deaths."

"Isn't that how they died in our reality?" Artemis asked.

That comment didn't help Kaldur.

"Yeah, it's sad really they are so talented I'm kind of jealous!" Raquel said.

"You could always ask Robin to teach you some of his moves once things are back to normal." Conner told her.

"Nah I'm not as flexible as he is."

"And now," Haley's voice brought their attention back to the act. "Richard, the youngest of the Grayson's, will perform the Quintuple somersault! That is five somersaults, ladies and gentlemen! And our very own Richard Grayson is the only person who can do it!"

"Did he say five?!" Wally asked. He had only ever seen robin do four in a row!

"And just to make this interesting" Haley continued. "In order to make it to the next bar he will have to flip through a ring of fire!"

"What!?" The team shouted at once.

And sure enough, a big ring lowered from the top of the ten and lit up in flames.

"I do not like this." Kaldur said and this time everyone agreed.

The spotlight shown on Richard. He stood on the platform with the bar in hand as he waved to the crowd.

He then gripped the bar in both hands took a deep breath and jumped. Mid swing he let go and went right into the somersaults.

"1… 2" Everyone counted and the team stood up in case they needed to jump in and save him.

"...3" He did the third one through the flaming ring and everyone held their breath.

"... 4… 5!"

"He did it!" Wally shouted.

Richard reached out with his right hand to grab the next bar but he wasn't as close as he had hoped. The end of his fingers just brushed the bar but he couldn't get a hold of it!

Someone screamed, and Bruce shot up out of his chair prepared to jump into the ring to catch Richard.

Wally was about to do just that when Connor put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait."

Everyone looked up to see Richard shoot out his left hand and somehow grabbed the bar with his fingertips he swung to the other platform and landed gracefully. He turned around and put both arms up and bowed.

The crowd went wild!

When Haley announced the move Richard would be performing bruce was on alert. If he fell Bruce would have to catch him, and when he almost did fall Bruce felt like he would have a heart attack! But somehow Richard made it to the other side!

Bruce had to wonder if it were all part of the show.

* * *

"Whoa." Wally stared in awe at his best friend's final move on the trapeze. It made him feel a bit uneasy too because if dick didn't manage to grab onto the bar he would have fallen into the flaming nets!

"I've never seen Robin do something like that." Zatanna said in awe.

"There really isn't a reason for him too." Connor watched as the Grayson's began to climb down the long ladders.

"I guess you're right." M'gann said feeling like a weight lifted off her when the fire was put out.

"So should we go and try to sneak backstage like Batman told us?" Artemis asked.

"We need to wait for them to leave the ring first." Kaldur stopped her.

"Hopefully, he does remember." Raquel muttered.

"PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE FLYING GRAYSON'S!" Haley announced one last cheer once they had come back down to the ring. They all smiled and waved at the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming and have a wonderful night!"

People began to gather their things and leave the tent and the family of six acrobats made their way backstage.

"Now?" Artemis asked.

"Yes." Kaldur nodded.

* * *

Bruce was happy to see Dick again, but during the entire show, Dick hadn't even glanced over to him to give him a sign of recognition. Maybe what Warp said had been true.

'Dick must really not know who I am' He groaned.

Well, the team was still going to try and talk to Dick so maybe they could get something out of him.

He already knew that messing with the timeline could have some serious consequences and they needed to fix this before something happened to their reality. But he couldn't force Dick to come back to the cave against his will, he needed him to agree to it. They had already called in Doctor Fate to see if he could do anything to bring things back to they way they should be.

Fate had told them that the timeline was not going to end well if they did not put things back to normal.

Doctor Fate would help them find Warp, and have him set things right, but they needed Dick to agree to it first.

* * *

"Maybe some of us should have waited outside." Raquel whispered as they hid behind a curtain while some of the circus employees walked by.

"Well too late now." Conner muttered.

"M'ggan can you sense Rob-Richards mind anywhere in here or did he leave?" Wally asked.

M'ggan closed her eyes to concentrate and was able to feel Dick's presence. He was still in the tent.

"Yes he's around here somewhere." She said, then added. "I think his family has already left the tent."

"Wonder why?" Artemis wondered.

"Hey! What are you doing back here?" They turned to see one of the circus's security guards had found them.

"uh oh." wally breathed.

* * *

Dick was alone in the Flying Graysons kind of dressing room area of backstage. His family had left, but he stayed to talk to Miranda for a while, but now that she left as well he was alone. He had just finished changing into a white T-shirt and a pair of tan cargo pants.

He was putting his Flying Grayson costume away when the curtain to his family's part of the tent flung open.

He turned around to see a red haired boy with freckles a little older than him and a girl with black hair and blue eyes. Frantically the boy closed the curtains and both of them ducked behind one of the big wooden chests that were in the room. Neither of them realized Dick was there.

"What are you…" Dick lifted an eyebrow but then stopped.

They looked over at him realizing he was there. They held their fingers up to their mouths indicating for him to keep quiet.

The curtain opened again and Jeremy, one of their security guards, looked inside.

"Hey Dick, did you see a couple of kids run by here?"

Dick glanced over to the two hiding behind the chest, out of view from the security guard. They shook their heads pleading him not to give them away.

'I'm going to regret this' Dick thought.

"No. why? what happened?" Dick asked.

Wally and Zatanna looked at each other. Did Dick have an accent?

"Nothing you need to worry about." Jeremy said. he went to leave, but stopped and turned back to Dick.

"Hey, be careful, that was a close call tonight."

"I'll try." Dick nodded and Jeremy closed the curtain leaving Dick alone with the intruders.

As soon as the cost was clear Zatanna jumped up and hugged Dick.

"Dick I'm so glad your ok." Zatanna smiled.

Dick became even more confused.

"Umm…do I know you?" He really couldn't remember all the people he met on tour so if he had met her before he didn't remember.

"Come on Dick you don't have to act like that around us." Wally told him. "And you can drop the accent, it sounds ridiculous!"

"What do you mean it sounds ridiculous?" He asked, offended that he was insulting the accent of his people.

"I am Romanian, and this is what a Romanian accent sounds like!" He said, and Zatanna lets go of him backing up a bit.

"Really? It sounds Russian." Wally said hoping his friend would drop the act.

"Who are you?" Dick asked again.

Batman had already warned them that Warp may have erased Dick's entire memory of his years with them but they had hoped he cared enough to remember some of his best friends!

"Ok, how about we start over." Zatanna said, choosing a different approach "Dick, does the name Bruce Wayne mean anything to you?"

Dick didn't understand what these two strangers wanted from him, he was about ready to call security back to take them away.

"Yes." he said and hope flickered in Wally and Zatanna's eyes.

"He was the VIP at tonight's show."

And the hope flickered out.

"Ok, dumb question." Zatanna muttered. "What about Batman?"

"I think he's one of those heroes my cousin Charlie is always talking about? I never really pay that much attention to the Justice League though." He shrugged.

"What?!" Wally yelled shocked.

"Sorry." Dick didn't understand what these questions had to do with anything or why this guy was so upset.

"I'm not much for all that violence and fighting, I'm more of a bookworm."

the two of them looked at him with shock.

"Dick, don't you remember what Warp did to you?" Wally asked getting a little desperate for some sign of recognition from his best friend.

"Warp?" Dick lifted an eyebrow. "Who on earth is that? Who on earth are you?!"

"Warp, the man who changed your past, the Asian man dressed in that black and gold uniform? Am I ringing any bells?" Wally asked.

Dick had no idea what he meant by changing the past, time travel hadn't even been invented yet!

...But the black and gold did remind him of the guy he saw this morning.

"Well the black and gold thing kinda does."

Zatanna smiled. Maybe the was hope.

"This morning during practice I thought I saw a man dressed in those colors, but I was probably just seeing things because he disappeared."

"What?" Wally began worrying for his friend. Warp had already done his job why did he come back? Was there a second part to this plan that they weren't aware of?

"It's nothing never mind." Dick said hurriedly.

"You two should go. I only covered for you so you wouldn't get in trouble. I have to go to, my family will start to worry if I don't get back."

Wally and Zatanna looked at each other. If Warp was here then they couldn't let him leave alone.

Wally grabbed Dick's arm before he could leave.

"What are you-?"

Wally cut him off.

"You are in danger and you have to come with us." He said.

"What?" Dick asked. "I don't know who you are! Why would I go with you?!"

"Because," Wally started, "You could die."

Dick looked at him. His expression was serious. He wasn't joking. These people were crazy!

Dick had enough of this.

"Security!" He yelled.

"Dick wai—" Zatanna tried to stop him.

"Secur-" Dick tried to yell again but was stopped when Wally clasped a hand over his mouth.

"Hmf!" Dick's muffled shout came from behind wally's hand.

The redhead had one arm wrapped around Dick's torso so he couldn't use his arms and the other hand stayed firmly over his mouth.

"Richard." Wally said sternly. "You need to be quiet and listen to us. There is someone out to-"

Before wally could finish his warning the curtain flew open to reveal two security guards. They growled when they saw a wide-eyed Richard struggling against the bigger teen holding him.

"Hey! what do you think you are doing?" One of the guards shouted as he lunged forward and grabbed Zatanna. The other guard grabbed wally, prying him off of the youngest Grayson, who fell to the floor.

"That's it." The guard holding Wally growled out. "You too are going to have to leave the circus grounds." He began pulling a struggling wally out of the tent.

The guard holding Zatanna hung back.

"Are you ok Richard?" He asked the young teen who was still on the floor.

He just gave a small nod but he eyes never left wally, who was being dragged out.

"Wait, Dick, you don't know it but you're in danger, you need to get help before something bad happens to you!" Wally yelled as he was pulled out of sight.

"That's enough, come on." And with that Zatanna was escorted out of the tent, leaving a wide-eyed Richard on the floor.

* * *

Warp watched from afar as Richard Grayson walked across the circus grounds towards his family's trailer. Warp had seen the security guards dragging two young people off the circus grounds only a few short moments ago. They were yelling about Richard being in danger. Which meant that they knew. How they knew Warp didn't know, but what he did know is that it meant he would have to get rid of the younger Grayson before his little friend convince him he is in the wrong timeline."I see I will have to put my plans into action sooner than I thought."

* * *

 **Well, there you go! I hope you all liked it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited. you guys are the reason I write!**  
 **Please review and let me know what you think! I will try to have another chapter out as soon as I can! =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so so so so so sorry that it has been like ever since my last update. life has been crazy like you won't believe! I won't bore you with details because I know that you guys want to get to the story. SO once again I am sorry for the late update, but I want to thank all of you who have stuck with me. I really appreciate it! This chapter is over 3,000 words, so it is a little longer than normal. I thought you all deserved s longer chap! Now, ON TO THE STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own YJ or the origanal story idea.**

* * *

It was another beautiful day at Haley's International Traveling Circus. The sun was shining and the birds were singing and everything seemed perfect. It was a nice morning.

Richard Grayson was in the big top working out with the exercise equipment that was in the big tent during the day.

when there wasn't a performance the big top served as a makeshift gym for all the performers and staff.

there were people all over the big top, using different equipment, jogging up the stairs, lifting weights, running laps around the rings, and practicing routines.

Dick was using the chin up bar that was set up in the middle of the center ring where most of the equipment is. He was wearing a Pair of black basketball shorts and a Blue and white muscle shirt.

"...12."

Richard used his arms to pull his chin above the bar before lowering himself.

"...13."

he grits out as he pulled himself up again. He stopped a moment to breath before he lowering himself once again.

"...14."

He could feel the sweat pouring down his face and his arm burned but he convinced himself he could keep going.

Unknown to him there was someone watching. up in the rafters of the candy-colored tent was a young martian in camouflage mode.

 _I have a visual._

Miss martian informed the rest of the team who were scattered around the circus grounds.

 _What's he doing?_

Raquel asked.

 _Chin ups._

The martian girl responded.

 _So he's safe?_

Zatanna inquired.

 _for now yes._

M'ggan said.

 _Great!_

Wally exclaimed.

 _So now how do we get him to come with us?_

 _Yeah,_

Zatanna agreed.

 _The direct approach didn't really work last time._

Wally scoffed.

 _Well, Batman Refuses to take him against his will so what else can we do?_

 _For the time being let us just watch and see if Warp shows up._

Kaldur told them.

"...16."

Richard pulled his chin barely above the bar before his arms gave out and he dropped to the floor, landing perfectly on his feet.

A sharp beeping rings out and Dick looked down at his watch.

"Guess workout time is over." He sighed.

He pulled his robin egg blue jacket on and hefted his black duffel bag over his shoulder.

 _Looks like he's on the move._

M'ggan alerted the team.

 _Where is he going?_

Connor asked.

 _He is heading out the main exit._

Dick grabbed a water bottle out of the cooler that sat by the exit and began to chug it down greedily.

 _I see him._

Raquel to was waiting outside the door.

 _follow him._

Kaldur ordered.

There was a surprising amount of people at the circus for a morning and it didn't take long before Raquel lost Dick in the crowd.

 _Guys, I lost him._

Dick walked through the crowds of people, heading for the showers when he turned a corner and ran into something extremely hard. Dick gasped and fell backward. did he run into a wall or something?

He looked up to see a guy. A big guy. He didn't look very old, maybe 16, but he was strong. It looked like he didn't even move when Dick ran into him.

He had short black hair and had a superman logo on his shirt.

 _Guys, I found him._

Connor told the team. He wasn't sure what he should do. Should he talk to Ro-Richard or not?

Dick and the boy stared at each other. Dick wasn't sure what to do. This guy was just staring at him.

 _Did you find him?_

Wally repeated excitedly.

 _How?_

Aqualad asked.

 _Um… he just kind of ran into me._

Connor said.

Then Connor realized that he had just been staring at Richard.

"Oh, here." He bent down and helped pull Richard to his feet.

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok," Dick assured him. "Wow, you must be pretty strong 'cause you didn't budge an inch." Dick commented.

"Uh yeah." was all Connor said.

The was another long moment of awkward silence in which Connor talked to the team in the mind link trying to figure out what to do and Dick contemplated whether or not to just walk away.

"...Well ok then… bye." Dick said before turning and walking back into the crowd.

 _Wow, real smooth Con._

 _Shut up Wally._

* * *

"Can we eat?" Wally asked, running up to the others.

The team had decided to gather and discuss what to do next.

"Are you really thinking about food right now?" Artemis asked flatly.

"Um yeah," Wally replied in a duh tone of voice. "I haven't eaten in like 5 hours and this place smells like fair food! It's driving me insane! So can we eat?"

Raquel looked at her watch. "It is almost lunch time, maybe we can figure out what to do over lunch."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Kaldur?" Everyone looked at the leader of the group.

"It might be a good idea to sit down to figure out what to do."

"Yes!" Wally fist pumped. "Greasy fair food here I come."

Artemis and Conner both sighed in unison.

The group of teens made their way to the part of the circus where all of the food stands were.

Wally was running from stand to stand looking at the menu trying to decide what he wanted, actually, he wanted it all.

Once everyone had gotten something or in Wally's case everything they made their way over to one of the many tables that we spread all over.

"There is an open table." Zatanna said pointing over to an empty table.

The team walked over to the table and they all sat down.

When they got settled Kaldur addressed the group.

"So what should be our next move?" He asked.

M'ggan swallowed the bite of pizza she was eating, "I don't know. There isn't much we can do if he doesn't believe us."

"Yeah, and he isn't likely to believe us anytime soon." Zatanna frowned remembering how she and Wally had scared him half to death in the dressing room.

"I think we should just take him." Conner said.

"What?" M'ggan asked looking at him.

"Well if he won't come willingly I say the logical thing to do is just take him."

"I don't think-" Kaldur started, but was interrupted by Artemis.

"I agree with Con. I don't want to but it is the best thing to do in this situation."

There was a moment of silence as everyone thought.

"Given the current situation, I believe I agree." Kaldur said solemnly.

The group began to discuss just how they were going to go about this, but what they didn't realize was that one Richard Grayson as standing just behind the food stand by the team, and he overheard everything.

Richard had no idea who these people are or what they want with him, but whatever it is, he isn't letting it happen.

"Hey, Dick!"

Dick jumped and turned to see who was calling him. He didn't miss how everyone at the table straightened upon hearing his name.

"Dick!" A girl emerged the crowd. He smiled a little when he saw it was Miranda, Jacqueline followed her closely.

Miranda and Jacqueline were twins from France. They were Dick's age and were the daughters of the magician who traveled with the circus.

Dick glance back at the teens sitting around the table but they were gone. He stepped around the corner and looked around trying to locate them. Where could they have gone?

"Dick," Jacquelin said when they got to his side. "Where have you been? We've been looking for you." She smiled.

Dick continued to look around, not paying attention to what Jacquelin was saying. Whoever these people are they were really starting to freak him out.

When he didn't answer Miranda put a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to look at the two girls.

Both girls had dark hair and bright blue eyes.

Jaquelin had her long curly hair in two pigtails tied with pink bows and she wore a white and black striped shirt with half sleeves and light denim pants rolled into cuffs on her ankle and black flats.

Miranda wore black converse and a bright red skirt that ended a few inches above her knees and a tight black crop top that showed her stomach. Her short hair curled around her cheeks and a red bow kerp her bangs out of her eyes.

Dick then realized how close Miranda was to him and blushed slightly, he had had a big crush on her for the past year.

"Dick, what are you looking for?" She asked in her thick french accent.

"Umm…" He shook his head. "Nothing." He smiled. He didn't want to freak people out over nothing. He was probably just being paranoid.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Right." She looked at him suspiciously.

He just smiled at her.

"Anyway," she started "Oliver is taking us to go exploring if you want to come. Charlie is coming to."

Dick smiled, deciding to push his worries into the back of his mind. It was probably nothing.

"Yeah ok."

"Yay!" Miranda and Jacquelin exclaimed in unison.

* * *

The group of five sat in Oliver's dad's pickup truck.

Oliver was swedish, he and his dad were part of the madinence crew. Oliver was 17. He wasn't a big guy but he definitely wasn't small. He had icy blue/gray eyes and light blond hair, so light it almost looked white at times. He word a light green shirt and jeans.

Oliver was also and charlie's best friend so Dick and the twins got to tag along on a lot of their adventures.

Oliver sat in the driver's seat and charlie sat next to him. Dick and the twins sat in the back.

"Hey look, a mall!" Jacqueline exclaimed as she pointed out of the window.

"Really Jacque?" Charlie asked. "You always want to go to the mall, no matter where we are! Can't we do something else?"

"What's wrong with the mall?" Jacque asked, placing her hands on her hips causing her boney elbow to poke into Dick's side.

"Ow!" He jumped slightly. Jacque didn't mover her elbow so Dick leaned the other way and ended up leaning against Miranda. They made eye contact and they both blushed.

"There's a lot wrong with malls." Charlie started. "They are loud and crowded-"

Jacque interrupted him. "We are in Washington DC, It will be crowded and loud no matter where we go!"

"Yeah well who knows, maybe there will be a mall shooting! That seems to happen a lot." Charlie turned in his seat to look at jacque as the two continued to fight.

"Well if there is a mall shooting then maybe one of your super heros will come save us." Jacque rolled her eyes, sarcasm leaking into her voice.

Charlie seemed to brighten up a bit. "Do you think so?" He asked.

Jacque rolled her eyes again (she did that a lot) and crossed her arms.

But even though Jacque's arm was no longer poking in his side Dick didn't move, wanting to staying close to Miranda.

"I wasn't being serious."She mumbled before realizing she might blow her chances of going to the mall. "I mean, yeah, of course!" She smiled.

"Then to the mall we go!" Charlie turned back in his seat.

Oliver just chuckled and turned the car around, heading back towards the mall. "You are one obsessed guy Charlie."

In a matter of a few minutes the group of circus kids were climbing out the old truck in the mall parking lot. The three who had been stuck in the back seat began stretching when they got out. It always got cramped being stuffed in the back seat.

Jacque smirked mischievously and stretched, throwing her arms out further than needed "Accidentally" shoving her sister into Dick, who was just jetting out of the car.

Maranda yelped when she stumbled back and turned to yell at her sister before realizing Dick had caught her and currently had his arms around her to steady her. She then smiled.

"Are you ok?" Dick asked her.

"Um… Yeah. sorry." She laughed lightly. "I'm so clumsy."

"It's ok." Dick smiled as Miranda stood up straight, taking her weight off of him.

The french girl smile widened when Dick didn't remove his arm from around her shoulder.

The two of them began to walk after the group who had left them behind.

Miranda knew that Jacque did that on purpose, she had to remember to thank her sister.

When Dick and Miranda walked through the big doors of the mall the rest of their group had already disappeared leaving them alone, but Dick couldn't bring himself to be annoyed.

The two raven haired teens walked through the mall not noticing Zatanna and Artemis who were by the entrance.

"Look at him!" Zatanna whisper-yelled. "He can't keep his hands off her!"

"Zatanna-" Artemis started but the black haired girl didn't stop taking.

"I mean he has a girlfriend! Me!"

"Yeah but Zee," Artemis stopped her. "In this timeline he only knows you as the creepy girl who broke into his dressing room." Artemis reminded.

"I...But...Well…" Zatanna couldn't come up with a reason to still be mad at the boy. "Whatever, I'm following them." She said before storming after the acrobat.

Artemis just chuckled and run to catch up with her.

 _We see him and are pursuing._

Artemis told the others through the mind link.

" _Keep us updated."_

Aqualad ordered.

"So where do you think the others went?" Matranda asked as she and Dick walked past the many stores, stopping every once in awhile to look at something that caught their eye.

"I don't know." Dick laughed a little. "Charlie probably found the arcade by now and Jacque and oliver are most likely looking at all the overpriced hipster stores."

Miranda laughed. "That sounds about right."

"So if we already know where they are, why go looking for them?" Dick concluded, smiling at him.

There was something about her, Dick wasn't sure what, but there was something that just made him smile for no reason. It was one of those smiles here it lights up your whole face. Like your about to laugh but don't. It was hard to explain, but he only ever got this smile when he was with or even just thinking about maranda. To be honest, he loved it.

Dick was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice when he almost ran into someone. Thankfully Miranda tugged on his arm, pulling him out of the way of the big teen with black hair and blue eyes and oh my gosh that's him! Dick thought.

That's the weird guy from this morning, he was also part of the group who was trying to get him! Why was he here?

Dick then looked around, starting to become aware of his surroundings.

Walking behind them was the black haired girl who was in the dressing room and the blond who was at the table. He looked to his right. The african american looking guy with short blond hair was pretending to read a magazine. He had been staring at them but looked away when he noticed dick was looking at him. He then look ahead of them where the ginger who was in the dressing room with a red headed girl who was at the table. They were all here. And even though Dick wasn't a detective it wasn't hard to tell that they were following them.

"Dick, what's wrong?" Miranda asked. She had asked a few times before but dick just kept looking around.

"Dick?"

Dick's eye then saw a man, dressed in gray and gold. He looked like he belonged in a comic book, but he was standing a little ways behind the two redheads and he was looking right at him. There eyes locked and Dick filled with dread. The next thing he knew the man was on the other side of the walkway and a few feet closer. He didn't even move. Just flash and he was somewhere different. Dick didn't know what was going on, but he was freaking out they had to get out of here.

"Maranda," Dick whispered, trying not to let anyone hear him. "We need to get out of here."

"Why?" Miranda whispered back.

"Somethings not right." Dick whispered back.

He began leading her back the way they had come looking over his shoulder, trying to keep track of everyone and where they were.

" _We've been discovered."_ Superboy told everyone. _He know something's up._

 _Guys, I think I just was warp._ Zatanna, urgency in her voice.

 _We need to take Dick now. We can't let warp get to him._ Aqualad ordered.

Dick noticed when all the people who were following them began to advance closer. And the man in gold was flashing from here to there getting closer and closer.

"Run." Dick whispered.

"What?" Miranda looked at him. He would tell she was freaking out to. She looked where Dick was looking to see a bunch of people begin to run towards the.

"Run!" Dick said louder and the two of them took off.

The next thing they knew a loud ear piercing Bam! Echoed through the mall. A gunshot.

Dick didn't know where it came from but he didn't want to stick around and find out. He was practically dragging Maranda by the arm as they ran. Another gunshot and by now everyone was yelling and running. Big metal doors began to close off the stores. It was an emergence feather that had recently been added to most malls. This way everyone inside the stores were safe, but whoever didn't make it inside before the doors closed had to try and make it to the doors that lead outside.

Somehow, over all the noice, Dick heard someone calling him. He looked over to see the doors of the arcade closing. On the other side stood Charlie, Oliver, and Jacque.

"Come on!" Charlie was yelling.

Maybe they could make it in time. Dick and amanda bolted towards the closing door.

Dick, could tell they weren't both going to make it. So he spend up, dragging Miranda with him. And quickly shoved her through the doors before they could close. Thank goodness she was so small or she wouldn't have fit through the crack.

The doors slammed shut before he could make it through. He pounded on the metal but it wouldn't move.

He quickly moved to the big window that looked into the arcade. Charlie and the others were pounding on the glass yelling for someone to open the door and let him in.

Dick was banging on the glass too. He was scared to death out here with little to now over!

Another shot rang through the screams and Dick immediately ducked down. He franticly looked around trying to find the gunman, but he couldn't.

That's when Dick noticed the bench that was a few feet away. He dove under the bench hoping it would provide some cover. He didn't know what else to do.

But then everything was quiet. Well quieter. There were still people running for the exits but where wasn't as much screaming and the gunfire had stopped. Dick thought maybe it was over, but then the bench he was under was ripped off the floor and thrown across the walkway. He heard his Cousin and friends screaming and shouting. Dick looked up to see a big man. Like big big. He was holding a handgun and had tattoos up his arms and a black ski mask.

Dick jumped up to run the man grabbed him by the neck, cutting off his air circulation, and slammed him against the window, causing it to crack a bit. Dick's hands were trying to pry the man's fingers from around his throat but to no avail.

The screaming and yelling of his friends only got louder.

The gunman then brought the gun up to Dick's head and he was going to pull the trigger.

Then man's arm suddenly jerked, as if someone pulled on it even though there was no one there. And insted of the bullet hitting Dicks head, it went through his right shoulder.

Dick let out a bloodcurdling scream, the man dropped him and was pulled back by someone but Dick didn't know who. He was in too much pain to pay attention.

He was lying on his left side facing the window that was now smeared with his blood. He could see the faces of his friends, scared and horrified. The girls were crying and the boys were trying to get to him.

He could also see the pool of blood that was collecting underneath him.

God it hurt so bad!

His vision was beginning to cloud, the pain becoming too much.

The last thing Dick saw before he blacked out was the horrified faces of his friends. Then everything went black.

* * *

 **Well, there you go! I hope you all liked this chapter!  
I really just wanted to do a chapter that built of Dick and his relationships in his "new" life, because for his it really has spent his whole life with the circus.  
Anyway, I hope all enjoyed! It will bee at least 2 weeks before I can update again to hang in there!**

 **Please review! When I get reviews it motivates me to write so more reviews faster updates... ;)  
Have a great night guys! Thanks again for sticking with me! **

**~Ember**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi guys. I realize it's been a long time since I have updated and I am so so sorry! This has been the craziest summer every! My life has actually been less busy since school started. how ironic. =P  
** **This chapter is kinda like a set up for the next few chapters, so I'm sorry if it's not super long or not that exciting.  
I hope you all enjoy this!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

Why did we have to leave them behind? Why couldn't they have just waited, and all gone into the mall together?

When Miranda stumbled into Dick and they started talking Jacque, Oliver, and I just looked at each other and smirked, and kept walking. It didn't even cross my mind to wait for my younger cousin.

When we got into the mall I headed straight for the arcade. Oliver and Jacque had gone off to look at clothes or something. I hadn't seen them for almost an hour when they came into the arcade. Oliver started playing with me and Jacque watched us, pretending not to be interested.

"Do you want to play Jacque?" Oliver asked.

She scoffed. "Why would I want to waste brain cells on something so stupid as a video game?"

I returned her scoff and looked at her. "Well just standing there doing nothing must be helping your brain sooo much." My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Jacque rolled her eyes but didn't comment.

"No that's not it," Oliver smirked. "She just knows that she wouldn't be able to beat me."

Jacque's eyebrows shot up.

I looked at Oliver and mirrors his smirk. "Ah, that makes sense."

Jacques' eyebrows lowered and she nonchalantly tossed one of her pigtails over her shoulder.

"I could beat you at anything at any time." She said as if stating a fact.

Oliver put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes. "Prove it."

"Fine, I will." she pushed me out of the way, taking the plastic gun out of its holder.

Oliver put the coins in the game and took the other gun. "Let's do this."

The two of them started playing the game and to our surprise, Jacque was really good.

The three of us were so enthralled in the game that we barely noticed the real gunshot that rang out over the computerized ones.

When the first shot was fired Oliver's head snapped up.

Another computerized gun short sound emanated from the game and Jacque began jumping up and down.

"I did it!" She shouted.

"Woah Olli! Dude how could you let her beat you?" I Asked, shocked that Jacque had beaten the guy I had been trying to beat at this game ever since the tour started.

"See what did I tell you?" the girl looked at Oliver, "I can beat you anywhere anytime at anything."

We both looked at Oliver and our shocked and gloating expressions faded to confusion and concern.

"Oliver, what's wrong?" I asked.

"That was a real gunshot." He said.

"What?" Jacque said skeptically. "It was in the game, idiot."

"No, no! It was a-" Oliver was cut off by a loud **BANG.**

And scream erupted in the mall.

"Oh no." I breathed out as we looked out the arcade window to see people screaming and running for the exits and trying to get into the stores before the security doors closed all the way.

"Oh my god!" Jacque dashed for the doors that were slowly closing.

Oliver and I followed.

Jacque and I were about to rush out and find our family members but Oliver stopped us.

"You can't go out there!" He shouted over the screams.

"But we have to find them!" I struggled to get my arm out of my friend's grasp.

"Wait," Jacque pointed. "There they are!"

I looked where she was pointing to see my cousin dragging Miranda behind him trying to get to the exit.

"Dick!" I screamed. When he didn't hear me I tried again. "Dick!" Dick slowed down and looked around trying to locate my voice.

"Dick over here!" We were all shouting and he looked to the door of the arcade.

His eyes widened, seeing the security doors were closing.

He began running towards us, weaving through all the frantic people, Miranda still behind him

"They won't make it!" I yelled.

"We have to stop the doors!" Jacque said frantically.

"But how?" Oliver asked.

"Wait!" I stopped them, "they might make it."

"Come on!" I screamed. "Run!"

The three of us were shouting and screaming for a lake of better a thing to do.

There was only about a foot of space between the doors and at the last second Dick pushed Miranda through and the doors slid shut.

Miranda fell on her hand and knees and Jacque was at her side in seconds. She held her shocked and scared sister in a tight hug.

"NO!" I screamed and threw myself at the door, pounding my fists on it. "Dick!"

I could hear him pounding on the outside.

I then moved to the window to see Dick doing the same. Oliver was next to me and the twins scrambled to my other side.

"Charlie!" Dick shouted pounding on the glass.

"Dick, you need to get out of here!" Oliver shouted but it was cover up by another gunshot and the screaming picked up again.

Dick hit the floor looking around frantically. He then dove under a bench nearby.

"There's the gunman!" Oliver pointed at I big man in a ski mask holding a gun. He was looking around as if trying to find someone and when he spotted Dick he began walking over to the bench.

"Dick!" Miranda yelled. "Look out!" But he didn't hear her.

The man picked up the bench and threw it across the walkway.

At this point, we were all screaming for him to run and almost everyone else in the arcade was crowded around the window doing the same.

Dick jumped up and tried to run but the man's big hand wrapped around his neck and slammed him against the window. Miranda was on her knees sobbing and Jacque shrieked.

The class creaked and the man pointed his gun at Dick's head.

I had tears streaming down my face and I screamed.

Then the man's hand jerked and he fired. The gunshot echoing in my ears.

"NO!" I screamed and the man dropped my cousin. Dick lay on his left side screaming in agony, blood pouring from his shoulder. I sunk down to my knees so I could be closer.

"Dick!" I screamed. He was so close, but there was no way I could get to him. Dick's eyes rolled back into his head and he went limp.

"No!" I continued to scream. "Dick, open your eyes!"

I continued to pound on the glass as my little cousin bleed out on the cold floor of the mall.

"Richard John Grayson, you open your eyes right now!"

But no matter how loud I yelled I knew his eyes wouldn't open.

Then someone came to Dick's side. He looked like a teen with wild red hair, he was wearing jeans and a dark hoodie. He leaned over Dick checking for a pauls.

Then another teen, a girl with long black hair ran over and knelt down beside Dick and the red head.

"Does he have a pulse?" She asked she sounded almost as worried as I felt.

The other kid kept moving his fingers around on Dick's neck and we all held our breath.

After what seems like an eternity the kid looked up. "He has a pauls." He exclaimed, and we all let out a breath of relief.

The girl smiled and put her finger to her ear where I could see something that looked like an ear piece.

"We have him and he's alive. Mission accomplished.

What did she mean mission accomplished?

The redhead then picked Dick up and started running, the girl hot on his heels.

"What?!" I shouted. "Where are you taking him?!"

This couldn't be happening.

* * *

It had taken about another 30 minutes before the doors opened and it was deemed safe. The cops had shown up and managed to take down the gunman, but when Charlie frantically asked them about Dick none of them knew where Dick or the teens who ran off with him were.

Charlie freaked out and after a long time of trying to calm him down, Oliver was able to get him back into the truck. They had to get home, they were supposed to be back over an hour ago. A couple of officers followed them back to the circus so they could take to Dick's parents.

When they got back to the circus grounds the group of 4 teens and 2 police officers went straight to the Grayson trailer.

When they opened the door they were immediately swarmed by the Charlies parents, the twins parents, Oliver's father, and pop Hally.

"Are you alright?" Carla pulled charlie into a hug.

The other parents doing the same to their own children.

"We saw the new and we were so worried." The twins mother told them.

There were so much clamor and chatter among all the worried adults and their kids that no one noticed the officers talking to Mary and John until the red headed woman let out a small sob and everyone looked over to her.

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?" John asked, anger and concerns slipping into his voice.

"Mr. Grayson," The taller officer started. "It was confirmed that your son was shot during the the shooting."

Mary's hand went to cover her mouth, trying to suppress a sob. Fear was written all over her face.

"It was reported that he was alive when he was taken from the scene of the shooting, but we don't know who took him,where they took him, or if they had a connection to the shooter." The officer finished.

"Well, what can we do?" John asked, wanting to have his son back home.

"We have men out looking for him now, and we can put something on the news if you have a picture of him," The other cop spoke. "That way if anyone sees him or recognizes him they will know to contact us."

John nodded. "Yes, we have a picture you can use."

The first officer spoke again. "Now, if we could ask the kids some questions about what they saw, it could really help. We could give them some time to recover if needed, but the sooner we get information the sooner we can find your son."

Charlie spoke up. "You can ask us now. We need to find Dick." The others agreed.

"Well then, let's get started." The officer turned to the group of kids.

* * *

"What. the hell. Happened?" The angry voice of batman echoed through mount justice. Even though the team now knew who was under the cowl it didn't make him any less terrifying when he put it on.

Aqualad spoke up. "We were following Rob- Dick in the mall, as instructed, but then Warp was spotted. We had to take Dick before Warp did." Aqualad paused. "Then the shooting started. In all the chaos we almost lost Dick. The shooter got to Dick and by the times we were able to get Dick out he was hurt and unconscious." Kaldur finished.

There was a long moment of silence as Batman tried to think oh what to do next, his scowl never leaving his face.

He came to a decision. "No one is to go into the infirmary until further notice. You are all dismissed."

Hesitantly the team left the briefing room and headed towards the recreation area.

Once the team was out of sight Batman put his finger on his com unit.

"Martian ManHunter, report to Mount Justice."

* * *

 **Ok so there we go! I really hope you all liked it and thank you to everyone who waited for me to finish this chapter. I will hopefully have another chapter up next week. hang in there guys! Please review!  
Thanks for reading! **

**~EbmerSun**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! So here is another chapter! I know this one isn't very long, but I opted to update sooner, which meant a shorter chapter. I hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own YJ. How many times do I have to say that before you people get it?!**

* * *

"So can you do it?" Batman asked even though it didn't sound like a question.

He was sitting at one end of a rectangular table in one of the mount justice meeting rooms. Martian Manhunter sat at the other end Flash sat to his right and Superman to his left.

"It will be hard. But I believe I can do it. I could take hours to complete the process. Assuming that his memories are just locked away in his mind.

"What do we do if his memories have been completely whipped from his mind, not just locked away?" Superman looked to J'ohn.

J'ohn shook his head. "This is new territory for me. I am not even sure I would be able to bring back his memories if they are there."

"Could you implant new or fake memories in his mind?" Flash spoke up.

"I may be possible."

"Do what you have to do, J'ohn." Batman ordered.

"Now if I am able to unlock his memories it will take days maybe months before all of his memories come back, some may never come back. One thing that may help would be if you had pictures or videos from before the time line was changed."

"But since the timeline has been changed there are no pictures of Dick." Superman reminded.

"I'll take care of that," Batman told them. "For now we need to focus on unlocking Dick's memories. Manhunter, I want you to start as soon as you can." Batman finished and left the room before anything else could be said.

"I guess that means we're done?" Flash looked to the others who only shrugged.

* * *

Mary sat at the small table in the kitchen of the flying Grayson's trailer. She had a cup of warm tea in front of her but had yet to touch it. Normally at this time she would be practicing with the rest of her family for their show, but their act had been temporarily pulled from the lineup. It had been pulled for 2 reasons. 1. It was hard to change the routine so it could be performed with one less person, and 2. Even though they could perform with one person missing, trying to perform without 2 was almost impossible with their act.

And Mary refused to perform without her son. She won't eat, she barely sleeps, she had fallen into a kind of worry induced depression.

She just couldn't get the picture of her little robin all alone somewhere with a bullet hole in his shoulder.

She doesn't know where he is, or if he's ok. And that is a mother's worst nightmare.

She couldn't bare to lose Richard. He's her only son, he's more important to her than anything in the world.

She got up from the table and walked over to the bookshelf on the other side of the room. She didn't have to look for the book she wanted, she knew right where it was.

3rd book from the left on the 4th shelf up.

She took the book off the shelf and brought it back to the table. She slowly opened the thick leather bound book. Her scrap book.

She smiled to herself as she flipped through the pages. There was a page for every place the circus had been and a page for every year of Dick's life.

She flipped through the pages smiling at pictures of Dicks birthdays and Christmas pictures. She stopped at a picture that had been taken last year.

It was a selfie of her and Dick. It was taken from the trapeze platform with the crowed in the background. It was Dicks favorite picture.

He was so happy in that picture.

She knew that their lives weren't perfect, they didn't have much money and they moved around a lot so they never really had a place to call home. But their life was good enough for them.

But without Dick, she couldn't picture her life being anything but dark and depressing.

* * *

Wally sighed as he flopped down on the couch in mount justice. He ran a hand through his hair. This was not how he wanted things to go. He wished so bad that Dick would have recognized him in the dressing room, but no. nothing in life was that easy. And now his best friend, or the boy who once was his best friend, is lying in a hospital bed with a gunshot wound. He was however surprised and happy that Batman hadn't killed them.

"I can't believe Batman wasn't more upset." Artemis said, apparently thinking the same as wally.

"I wonder why." Zatanna sat down next to Wally. "If we came back from a mission with Robin in this condition we would get a long lecture about everything we did wrong."

"Maybe he's just glad that we were able to get him back to the mountain before warp got him." M'ggan said sitting down in the arm chair to the left of the couch.

"Yeah, that's another thing." Wally leaned forward propping his elbows on his knees and resting his chin on his hands. "The guy with the gun had Dick pinned with his gun to his head, why didn't he just take the head shot? And was he with warp or was that just a coincidence?"

"I am unsure whether or not the assailant was working with Warp or not" Aqualad came to stand next to Artemis across from the couch. "But he seemed to be looking for Dick. So we must take under consideration that the shooter may have been hired by Warp."

"Well if he was hired by Warp then why didn't he just shoot Dick in the head?" Superboy's bluntness caused everyone to cringe a bit.

"I saw that he was about to shoot dick and I used my telekinesis to pull his gun away. He was stronger than I though and I was only able to pull the gun down a bit before it fired." M'ggan explained.

"He really was trying to kill Dick." Artemis confirmed.

"So that means he was working with Warp." Superboy chimed in.

"I guess so unless Dick has more enemies than we know of." Wally said.

"Yeah right," Artemis laughed. "Have you seen that kid? He wouldn't hurt a fly. How could he possibly have enemies?"

* * *

A man dressed in a suit and a fedora slammed his fist onto his desk. "What do you mean you lost him?!" He shouted around the cigar between his lips. Standing on the other side of the desk was a big muscular man with tattoos up his arms.

"Look, boss," The man started. "I had him. But something pulled my gun away before I could finish the job."

"I don't want your excuses!" the man growled out. "What I want is that brat's head on my wall."

"I know I messed up Boss, but I guarantee you I can get this kid."

The man straightened up taking the cigar out of his mouth in order to let out a chilling laugh. "Oh no. you don't get a second chance at this." The man placed the cigar back into his mouth.

The thug was about to protest, but before he could the man in the suit pulled a gun out from under the desk fired.

3 loud gunshots sounded through the air and the big man fell.

The man in the suit set the gun down on the desk.

"After all, you know what they say. If you want something done you've gotta do it yourself."

The man walked out from behind the desk and stepped over the now dead and bleeding body of the tattooed man.

"6 years. 6 long years I've been waiting. And I will not be kept waiting any longer. Richard Grayson will fall."

* * *

 **Well, there you guys go! Sorry again it was so short, but I will have another update next week. Sorry for any typos!  
Thank you all so much for reading! Please Please Please review! The more reviews I get the more inspired I am to update with longer chapters! ;) **  
**thanks again!**

 **~Ember**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: OH MY GOSH. I just realized yesterday that I had a FINISHED chapter that I FORGOT TO UPLOAD! =_= I am so sorry for the long wait on this chapter! I will definitely remember to upload future chapters in the future. XP  
Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**Just a heads up the next few chapters might be a little slow to upload as well. Since it's Christmas time, and My grandma is coming from Oregon because of medical reasons, and I'm trying to edit my other story _O Brother_ so I can start uploading it next year. So if there is a long wait on future chapters, just know that I'm trying. =)**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned YJ I would have made this story an official movie or something.**

* * *

The Batcomputer shone through the Batcave, the light emanating off of the screen was the only light that illuminated the dark cave, as it normally was, but there were a few things about the picture that were not normal. For one it was Bruce, not Batman who sat in front of the mega-sized computer monitor. He was researching someone's background as he did most times he sat at the computer, but he wasn't reading a criminal's background. That was the second unusual thing. He was reading about the Flying Graysons.

Bruce tried to resist the temptation to dig too deep into his once was son's background, but in the end, his curiosity got the best of him. Of course, he wouldn't admit that to anyone. As far as anyone else was concerned he was doing research for the mission.

It's true it had started out that way, but the more Bruce read the more he wanted to know, how happy had Dick's life been without him in it?

Bruce knew that Dick was content with his life after he came to like with the billionaire, but he also knew that no matter what Dick always wished to have his old life back, after all, who wouldn't want that?

Bruce saw pictures of Dick with friends and family. Videos of him during performances. Newspaper article about the Flying Graysons. There was no way to deny it. Dick was definitely happier with his family than he ever was with Bruce. Of course, Bruce had expected that, but it still made his heart ache. Dick had been the light in the world, he only hoped that he could get that light back.

Bruce raised an eyebrow when a newspaper article caught his eye.

Gotham Mob Boss Taken Down by 8 Year Old Acrobat, the headline read.

Bruce clicked on the article and begun to read.

His eyes widening slightly as he read.

Apparently, in this world, Dick had called the cops when he overheard Tony Zucco threatening the circus and the Flying Graysons act, something that Robin had always regretted not doing. It was because of that call that Zucco ended up going to jail and his family didn't fall to their deaths.

Bruce was almost done with the article when superman's face appeared on the screen of the Batcomputer.

"Bruce." Superman greeted.

"What is it, Clark?" Bruce asked not bothering to look over to his colleague.

"We are ready to head for the circus." The Blue Boy Scout informed Bruce.

Bruce Stood. "I'm on my way."

Superman gave a short nod of his head before ending the call.

Bruce quickly changed into his uniform and then caught a zate tub to the watch tower.

* * *

"Recognized, Batman 01"

The Watchtower computer announced. Batman swiftly made his way to the hanger where the rest were waiting for him. Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman were going to go pay a visit to the Flying Grayson family. They had gone back and forth trying to decide whether or not to bring the family into the equation, but in the end, it was decided that, on the off chance that Dick wouldn't remember, he would probably cooperate more if he had his family with him.

Batman had been concerned about how the Graysons knowing might alter the timeline more, but John had told them that when the timeline was put back the Graysons wouldn't exist anymore, so their knowing shouldn't hurt the existing timeline.

Of course, nothing was for certain after all, none of them had really dealt with a situation like this so it was all trial and error.

At first, Bruce had wanted to go alone, but he was eventually convinced to let Clark and Diana come along. They were both big faces of the league and were generally known to be friendlier and less intimidating than Batman.

It didn't take long before the three of them were in the Bat-Jet on their way to Washington DC. None of them were particularly looking forward to the meeting. After all, how are you supposed to tell a family that their son is really a superhero and that they are all supposed to be dead?

Yeah, there wasn't really any way to make the conversation enjoyable. There also wasn't any guarantee that the Grayson would believe anything they said.

It was a relatively silent flight as everyone was caught in their thoughts, trying to mentally prepare for the quickly approaching conversation.

It was only a matter of a few hours before they had arrived at their destination. The Bat-Jet was put into hover mode right over the Grayson family trailer.

It was 9 pm, so the big show was currently happening in the big top. The Flying Graysons had refused to perform until Dick was safely back home, so they were the only performers who were over in the living area of the circus.

"So, what's the game plan?" Superman asked as they all stood up from their seat.

"We will give them the minimal amount of info. Just get them to come back to the mountain with us." Batman said in his monotone voice. "Then we will tell them the rest once back at the mountain. It will be easier to prove our position there."

The other two heroes nodded their heads in understanding.

The door to the black jet opened and the tree descended, Batman repelling by grappling hook and the other two flying down.

They landed without a sound on the ground in front of the Grayson trailer door.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

The Grayson family were all just sitting around the living room of their small trailer. Carla and Mary were cooking in the kitchen that was connected to the living room, Rick was reading in the old chair in the corner, John was fiddling with the broken radio at the kitchen table, and charlie was just staring out the window. Just by looking at them you could tell that everyone was just trying to busy themselves to keep their minds off of their missing family member, but it clearly wasn't working. The TV was turned to the new and the volume was low. The TV had remained on most of the time since Dick went missing, that was the family wouldn't miss it if there was any new information on the case. Of course, there hadn't been any.

Charlie stared out the window, lost in thought. He felt so guilty. He should have stayed with Dick while they were in the mall. Sure Dick wasn't a little kid, but he was Charlie's younger cousin, he should have been looking out for him. Charlie was only 2 years older than his 15-year-old cousin, but he still felt like Dick was his responsibility when they were out. Dick seemed more mature than Charlie sometimes because of his love for books and his slight introverted personality, but he was really just a little kid inside.

Charlie couldn't get the picture of Dick lying on the floor in a growing pool of his own blood out of his head. Why hadn't he protected him? He could have left the arcade to help Dick, but no. he had just stood inside the arcade yelling at his little cousin to walk faster. Now Dick was missing, maybe even dead. If they didn't find Dick Charlie would never forgive himself.

The young acrobat looked up at the stars, trying to find all the constellations Dick had shown him before. He hadn't taken much interest in them when Dick was trying to show him where all of them were and what they were called. But now he just wanted to feel like he was with his little cousin. He knew that sounded sappy, but at the time he didn't care.

H found the big dipper and the one with the belt, whatever that guy was called. Wasn't there one that was like a bear or something? And that other one that- wait. What happened to the stars?

The blond haired teen leaned forward pressing his face slightly against the glass. Something had blocked out the patch of stars he had been looking at. Maybe it was a cloud or something. No, it didn't look that a cloud. It looked like it was in the shape of some kind of a ship! Maybe it's an alien spaceship! This is so cool!

Charlie pulled his phone out and quickly snapped a picture of the shape in the sky. It didn't look like a normal plan because it was just floating, but it wasn't the right shape to be a helicopter. Charlie looked down at the picture, but it was too dark to see anything.

"Come on." He mumbled to himself.

"What's wrong, son" Rick looked up from the book he wasn't really reading to look at his son, who was moving around in front of the window as if trying to get a good look at something in the sky.

"I don't know," Charlie told him. "There's something in the sky but, I can't figure out what it is." He said confused trying to get a better look at the thing.

"What does it look like?" John asked putting down the tools he was using and walking over to the window.

"It looks like some kind of a ship. It's just hovering there, but it's the wrong shape to be a helicopter." John was about to look up and see what his nephew was talking about when there was a knock at the door.

"Hold on a sec and then I'll take a look," John said, walking over to the small wood door.

"Ok, but hurry. It might fly away."

The eldest Flying Grayson opened the front door, still looking over his shoulder slightly. "Ok, I'll be right there." He smiled at the younger boy, he got so excited about spaceships.

"I'm sorry about that, what can I-" John turned to look at whoever was on the other side of the door and Gasped. There standing in front of him was 3 of the most well known super-powered individuals in the world.

"Mr. Grayson," Wonder Woman greeted. "May we come in?"

"Uh Um." Mr. Grayson blinked in astonishment. He finally seemed to recompose himself.

"Um, yes, of course." He stepped aside to let the heroes in.

As soon as the three stepped inside all the occupants of the room stopped what they were doing and stared at them in awe.

The heroes looked around the small trailer. There was a TV that sat in front of a couch and an old easy chair and a bookcase to the left of the TV. There was a window on the next wall with a small window seat. At the end of the small window was where the breakfast bar, that separated the living area from the kitchen, started. The kitchen was small and had many cabinets. There was then a small wooden table next to the door. There was no color scheme and everything looked to be from a different place in the world. It was a cramped space, but not cluttered, very homie.

"You have a nice home." Wonder Woman commented, trying to cut some of the awkwardness.

"No. Freaking. Way." Charlie's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. There were three superheroes in his living room!

Everyone seemed to recover a bit from their shock.

"I'm sorry to be blunt," John Grayson began. "But can we help you?"

He was confused as to what kind of business these iconic heroes had with their family.

"Yes Mr. Grayson," Superman stepped forward, and all the eyes in the room followed him. "We are here to talk to you about you son."

There was a crash as Marry dropped something in the kitchen. She was by her husband in a matter of seconds.

"Do you know where he is? Have you found him? Oh please tell me he's ok!" She fired off question after question, only stopping when her husband placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her. Mary took a deep breath, "I'm sorry." She said after she composed herself a little.

In these moments, see how worried the whole family was, and seeing Dick's old home. It became so really. He knew that Dick had a family, but now he could see how real the family was. They were really fighting to take Dick away from this. No. Batman pushed the thought from his mind. This isn't the real timeline. We are fighting to save the world. Stay focused.

"So what is the information you have about Richard?" John asked. By this point the rest of the family stood close to the rest of the group, preparing themselves for the worst.

Before the other two could answer Batman stepped forward. He didn't miss the way CHarlie's eyes seemed to glow the closer he got to the heroes.

"We have your son." He said bluntly.

The family let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Is he alright?" Was the next question to be asked.

"He is currently in the medical ward at our base. He has been patched up, but has yet to wake up."

Mary and John tensed up again. "He hasn't woken up?" Mary asked.

"It's been almost 2 days since the shooting." John sounded a little panicked.

"He has been drifting in and out of consciousness." Wonder Woman clarified. Silently scolding Bruce for his bluntness.

"It is because of the pain medication our doctors have given him."

But that information didn't seem to calm their nerves.

Mary opened her mouth to ask another question but Batman cut her off. They didn't have time for this.

"If you would like to see him then you will have to come with us. We will answer any of your questions back at our base."

Charlie gasped slightly. "No. Freaking. Way."

* * *

Ow.

Why does everything hurt so much? My shoulders are usually sore after practice but this is a whole new kind of pain. Even the time I broke my arm didn't feel as bad as this. I slowly open my eyes. Woah! It's bright in here. I quickly close them.

Why is it so bright? Yeah, mom always opened our curtains, but the bedroom window faced away from the sun when it rose, so it's never this bright.

I take a deep breath and try to open my eyes, determined to keep them open this time.

Why am I so groggy? I'm a morning person, I'm almost never groggy when I wake up.

I squint against the light, my eyes taking a moment to adjust.

Once my eyes adjust to the strange bright light my confusion only grows. I'm not in my room, this looks like a hospital room. A weird hospital room.

Wait, why am I in a hospital?!

I bolt up in the hospital, or at least try to. The moment I try to move pain erupts through my shoulder.

"Augh!" I let out a small shout falling back into the pillows. The beeping of the heart monitor next to the bed speeds up and my mind is going a mile a minute. Where am I? What happened? Why does my shoulder hurt so bad?

A swooshing sound emanated from somewhere to my left and I turned my head to see a big metal door slide open, and in walked… What on earth?

* * *

 **Well, There you go! I really hope this was worth the wait! Please please please review! The reviews really help a lot when I'm running low on motivation. All of you who write know what I mean. ;)**

 **Well if I don't update again before Christmas, MARRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Embur**


End file.
